Personal Growth
by TotalObesity
Summary: Having gotten back together with her old friend, their relationship is taken to the next level as they become closer than ever before. But Max finds herself struggling to control her appetite or resist Chloe's encouragement which has severe consequences for her normally trim waistline.
1. Small Beginnings

**Chapter 1 – Small Beginnings**

It had been nearly a month since Max had returned to Acadia Bay and in that time she had met a lot of her new classmates, some of which she had become good friends with and she was enjoying her time in the dorms living away from home for the first time. But more important than any of that she had finally met back up with her best friend Chloe Price.

Their reunion had been initially fraught with insecurity and more than a little emotional distance but their need to have the other in their life had won out and since the first encounter in the school parking lot, they had become inseparable once more. Many trips to the Two Whales together for late breakfasts and lunches away from school, along with plenty nights spent at Chloe's house since then had certainly re-cemented their previous friendship allowing them to become closer than ever.

This, however, had led Max to her current issue, ok, two current issues. The first being she had developed quite the crush on her best friend, bright blue eyes and hair along with a slender muscled frame and long limbs that wrapped her up safely when they hugged making her want to never leave her embrace. She'd always thought Chloe was beautiful but the 5 years since they had last seen each other really made her appreciate just how Chloe had changed from the spunky enthusiastic teen to punk styled young woman.

It made her feel a little inadequate at times truth be told. As much as puberty had matured her from the youthful barely a teen she was before leaving for Seattle it hadn't done much for her stature or figure beside a slight flaring of her hips, she was only a few inches taller at most too capping out at all of 5'5 compared to Chloe's lanky 5'9, although it did mean she tucked in nicely under the taller girl's chin when they hugged which she enjoyed.

With the difference in height and Chloe's athletic frame already pretty apparent from their first meeting, she couldn't help but feel insecure. That maybe Chloe wouldn't be interested in her in the same way, at least on a physical level even if she did feel more than friendship on her side too.

This then led her to her second issue as she stood in front of her mirror looking at the reflection before her. She knew that she hadn't really been watching what she was eating recently with all those free lunches at the diner and dinners at the Price-Madsen house but she hadn't quite realised the extent to which this was evident on her normally lithe frame. While she was fairly active it clearly hadn't been enough to offset the sheer number of calories she had been getting through. _'I haven't eaten any more than Chloe but she doesn't look like she's gained a pound.'_ Max grumbled as she rubbed the softening layer that had built up on her belly. Noting as well that her jeans felt a little snug once she had zipped them up. Turning to the side she could see they were definitely filling out in the back a little more than they had in the past. _'Not sure how I feel about that. Hmmm.'_

Deciding to ignore the issue for now, Max threw on the nearest t-shirt and hoodie quickly checking she had her phone and journal before heading to classes for the day. _'I just need to cut back a bit that's all.'_ Simple enough idea she thought but she knew she would struggle a little with Chloe's enthusiasm for food since almost every meeting between the pair seemed to involve lots of junk food and lazing about these days.


	2. Rewarding Behaviour

**Chapter 2 – Rewarding Good Behaviour**

A couple of days had passed since Max had thought about her growing problem and she was quite proud of the fact she had stuck to healthy foods, well as healthy as the school canteen could offer. However, that was short lived when she realised it was probably because she hadn't yet seen Chloe this week due to important coursework being due, but that was finished now and she had plans to head over to the Two Whales as soon as her last class of the week was over. Which was in a few seconds she noted as she packed up her books and prepared to get out of dodge as quick as possible.

Morning classes had been boring and she'd found herself daydreaming about meeting Chloe and enjoying her usual order of waffles covered with tons of syrup and whipped cream. Drooling at the thought the bell interrupted her fantasies of delicious diner food as she sprinted for the bus stop determined not to miss it and have to wait any longer.

Thankfully she got to the bus stop just in time to see it turn the corner onto the main road. The short run would normally not have been an issue but Max found herself needing to catch her breath a bit as she climbed aboard and sat down. Ignoring it as best she could she put it down to having not warmed up first like she would in gym class, not wanting to attribute it to her increased intake of junk food and recent weight gain.

* * *

Reaching the diner after what felt like way too many stops the bus pulled in and opened the door allowing Max to hop off and head past the parking lot. Seeing Chloe's truck already parked up she giggled internally at the rushed parking job. _'No wonder she gets as many tickets as she does.'_

As Max pushed open the door the wall of smells hit her and instantly made her salivate at the idea of tasting everything on the menu. _'Mmmm waffles are the priority today though. Need to ask Joyce how she makes them taste so much better than anyone else, doubt she'll tell me though, probably a family secret.'_ she thought _'If that's the case maybe Chloe knows?'_

Speaking of Chloe she thought as she crossed the threshold spotting the familiar mop of blue hair in their usual booth at the far end of the diner. Nodding to a few other familiar faces at other booths she made her way toward her friend who immediately brightened and stopped scratching further graffiti into the table top rising from her chair and sweeping Max up into a tight hug.

"Dude, finally you're here."

"Hey Chloe." came the muffled response from Max. "What do you mean finally? Just because you're early for once." She teased, reluctantly pulling away. Taking her bag off she slid into the booth as Chloe sauntered over to the jukebox putting something a little louder on much to the annoyance of the other patrons. Max smiled warmly seeing Chloe's own infectious smile aimed at her.

It wasn't long before Joyce came to take their orders. "Chloe, I hope you tidied that pigsty of a room of yours earlier."

"Afternoon to you too Mom." Chloe dodged the question throwing some sarcasm back at her mother.

"Mhmm." Came the disapproving tone as Chloe rolled her eyes. "Afternoon Max, you wanting your usual today hun?"

"Yeah." Max nodded eagerly. "With extra cream and syrup please."

"I'll have bacon and eggs over here."

"You'll be lucky if you get anything at all," Joyce said glaring at her daughter.

"Thanks, Mom" Chloe just smirked cheekily knowing her mother wouldn't leave her hungry.

Max giggled at the familiar scene having been witness to it many times now as they played this game. Depending on how actually annoyed Joyce she might threaten to reduce the amount of bacon Chloe got but today it seemed like she was just amused since nothing further was said.

With some light-hearted banter back and forward about school and the other inmates of Blackwell as Chloe put it, Max felt relaxed and happier than she had in a long time. It was definitely in moments like these were what Maxed loved the most about being back in Arcadia Bay. Comforting memories of her childhood with Chloe here at the diner would always be some of her favourites to revisit and now she was able to build some more.

When their food arrived Max was practically salivating. _'I've been good for a couple of days a treat like this is just a reward.'_ was what she told herself as she began to wolf down the sweet dish before her.

"Do they not feed you at Blackwell or something" Chloe commented seeing the speed with which Max was stuffing herself.

Her face turned red as she realised how fast she'd been eating, embarrassed she was making a bit of a pig of herself in front of Chloe. "Uh, sorry. Just a little hungry. Been trying to cut back these last few days so I'm really enjoying these."

Max wasn't sure of how she should deal with the situation. She really wanted to eat the entire plateful but she didn't want Chloe thinking she was being greedy. _'Maybe I should leave some of this. It's kind of a large portion if I'm trying to watch my weight.'_

"Well enjoy yourself, dude. I know Mom would be offended if you didn't clear your plate." Chloe reassured almost reading Max's mind.

With that, she smiled and took another large mouthful. The warm smile on her friend's face as she continued to put away the large plate of waffles making her feel better about finishing it.

* * *

"Mmmh" Max sighed happily as she swallowed the last mouthful, licking her lips. Placing a hand on her belly as she leaned back against the bench seats she could feel it bulging out more after her meal. As much as she did feel full, if she was honest with herself she probably had room for a little more. _'I really shouldn't though, need to stick to my diet for the rest of the day.'_

But that thought only lasted a few moments when Chloe suggested: "Hey, you wanna grab a couple doughnuts and get out of here?"

Hesitating briefly she considered refusing but she found herself unable to say no to Chloe especially when she was smiling so brightly at her making her want to do anything the older girl asked. The pair made their way over to the dessert counter where Chloe quickly choose a plain glazed ring doughnut for herself while Max was having trouble deciding between the strawberry cream filled one or the chocolate and caramel covered one.

"I dunno which one to get, they both look so good." she moaned voicing her quandary to her friend.

"Just get both." Chloe shrugged. "My treat after all."

Despite knowing she shouldn't Max's sweet tooth won out as she accepted Chloe's offer. So with the current dilemma sorted and their order bagged up, they were free to go only pausing momentarily to say goodbye to Joyce, on their way out the door. After being reminded to be back in time for dinner they made their escape for Chloe's truck.


	3. A New Kind of Hunger

**Chapter 3 – A New Kind of Hunger**

If Max had learned anything today it was that she was seriously lacking in willpower as she contemplated how her day had gone and how she had ended up lying on Chloe's bed with her jeans undone and belly fuller than she'd ever experienced before.

 _'So much for sticking to my diet. Ughh I'm so damn full,'_ Max grumbled internally, rubbing her poor belly a little trying to ease the tightness she felt.

Her trip to the Two Whales for waffles and the two large doughnuts she had eaten on the way down to the beach had been just the start of things. A further stop for snacks along the promenade followed by an amazing home-cooked dinner with a huge slice of apple pie for dessert had certainly been enough to push even Max's current capacity, but then Chloe had passed on her slice of pie opting to head out for a smoke instead, telling Max to make sure it didn't go to waste.

That in itself wasn't so odd, but what happened when Chloe returned from her quick smoke break was playing on her mind. Max was only halfway through the last slice and struggling, but the way that Chloe had spoken with a soft encouraging tone made her push through and eat every last crumb. Since she had felt stuffed and uncomfortable sitting up with her belly as full as it was Chloe had then helped Max onto the bed to lie down and told her to unbutton her jeans so she would be more comfortable before disappearing downstairs with the dishes moments ago.

She wasn't entirely sure what had happened in that interaction and now that Max was alone with her thoughts she was stuck trying to work it out. Sighing, she wriggled a little trying to get comfortable as she absentmindedly rubbed her belly causing her shirt to ride up further. Feeling just how bloated her stomach was right now she frowned. _'If I keep eating like this I'm definitely going to get fat. Can't believe I ate so much I had to unbutton my jeans in front of Chloe too,'_ she flushed slightly now that she was thinking a bit more clearly as her food coma began to wear off.

It was then that she heard Chloe's distinctive stomping as she climbed the stairs in the hallway. As the door opened Max rushed to straighten out her shirt at the very least so her growing paunch wasn't on show even if she still felt like a beached whale.

"Everything ok?" Max called out seeing the mildly annoyed look on her friend's face.

"Yeah, just Joyce getting on my ass about not tidying up again." Clearly not anything she was too bothered about as her expression quickly brightened clambering onto the bed lying down beside Max.

After a moment she felt Chloe's hand come to rest on her hip and begin gently stroking the small strip of exposed skin that Max's shirt was failing to cover despite her attempts beforehand to pull it down. She couldn't help the shiver that went through her in response.

"How you doing there SuperMax?" asked Chloe noticing the reaction to her touch and moving her hand further so it was just under the hem of her shirt.

Rolling onto her side as best she could in order to face the blue-haired girl she realised just how close she was. No more than a few inches separated them and with the movement, Chloe's hand was now pressed flat against her soft belly.

"Um, I'm good…" Max replied her mind scrambling. The feeling of Chloe's hand on her skin, being so close she could feel the heat radiating from the taller girl, and the growing tension between them. She so desperately wanted to move forward and kiss the girl in front of her but the self-doubting part of her mind was holding her back right now.

Eventually meeting Chloe's gaze she could see the reassurance and affection that was always present, but tonight there was something more behind those bright blue eyes, something more intense but just as loving as ever.

Without realising she had moved, her hand rose to softly caress the side of the punks face for which she received a shy almost surprised smile in return as blonde eyebrows raised.

"Max?" Her name was spoken as a question, almost so quiet she wasn't sure she wasn't imagining it. But what she did hear in it was a need just as strong as her own.

Finding the courage to take a chance she moved closer, her hand now threading into Chloe's shorter hair pulling her into a tentative first kiss. It only lasted a moment but it felt like time had stopped for them both as they came together finally able to give action to the feelings they had both been holding inside.

The first kiss was soon followed by a second, then a third, then a fourth, each lasting longer than the one before as they grew more confident in their new found dynamic.

With all the new sensations Max felt as her body responded she soon forgot all about how uncomfortably full she had been as a new hunger took her over.


	4. Big Revelations

**Chapter 4 - Big Revelations**

The weekend passed far too quickly Max thought to herself as she woke up on Monday morning feeling far comfier and happier than she could remember being for some time. The warm naked body of her best friend, and now partner, pressed into her back with strong arms wrapped around her made her feel giddy as she recalled the events of the last few days; whispered declarations of love, the butterflies in her stomach as they bared themselves both physically and emotionally to each other, hardly leaving the bedroom all weekend except to refuel before falling back into each other's arms.

She'd already heard Joyce and David leaving for work meaning they had the house to themselves, but as much as she would have loved to just lie there all day she had school to go to. Just as she was contemplating her schedule for the day, a loud grumbling from her stomach sounded out making it clear she needed to get breakfast and soon.

"You hungry babe?" Came a tired voice from behind her.

The question surprised her as she had thought the older girl had still been sound asleep with how quiet the room was, normally with Chloe every second she was awake was filled with a cacophony of music, excitement, and in some cases trouble.

"I can make pancakes, or French toast, or eggs and bacon, whatever you want." The punk continued moving slightly, her hands finding their way to Max's belly where they began to gently caress the small bit of pudge that had grown over the last month or so. Tenderly kissing the smaller girls neck as she nuzzled into her hair.

Max felt conflicted, her insecurity about her expanded form and appetite was still weighing on her mind making it hard for her to relax and enjoy how it felt to have her belly rubbed in such a direct way. But before she could get lost in her self-image concerns her stomach answered for herself rumbling louder than before.

Chloe chuckled a little, giving Max's belly one last playful rub as she hopped out of the bed. "C'mon, let's get some grub in you. I'll start cooking while you get ready for Blackhell."

* * *

It took Max about 10 minutes to get her bag and clothes organised for the day, quickly throwing them on, although she could swear her jeans felt even tighter than they had on Friday. Although it was no wonder the waistband felt snug given she hadn't paid the slightest bit of attention to how much she had eaten all weekend, and this morning wasn't going to be much better with how hungry she felt.

Leaving Chloe's room she was hit instantly by the amazing smells of the kitchen downstairs. Hearing the sizzle of bacon cooking was definitely making her even hungrier if it was possible. She reached the bottom of the stairs, rounding the doorway to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of what seemed like enough food to feed more than just the two of them.

"Hey, you're just in time. Grab a seat and I'll get this plated up," Chloe called out seeing Max entering the small kitchen area.

Max took a seat at the dining table while Chloe brought over two huge plates; bacon and eggs with French toast and another with a stack of pancakes with syrup. Her eyes bugged out though when she realised they were both for her as Chloe brought over her own plate of bacon and French toast taking a seat beside her.

She was definitely hungry but doubted she'd be able to finish this. "Chloe, I don't think I can eat all of this."

"Sure you can dude, you need to keep your energy up." Leaning in closer she placed her hand on Max's thigh, squeezing softly as she teased, "Especially since I plan on a repeat of last night as soon as possible."

As her face flushed at the implication she weakly responded with "Only if you ask nicely," which just caused Chloe to smirk and poke her in the side before making a start on her own meal. It was something she would need to get used to, Chloe had flirted with her a lot before but it now had meaning behind it as their relationship changed this weekend.

* * *

Even though she was right that there had been a lot of food, she had finished the pancakes and had made a good start to her second plate before she had even realised. She had just been so hungry and the food tasted so good. _'I'm always surprised at how well Chloe can cook but with Joyce as her mother I guess I shouldn't be.'_ Clearly a family trait since even William was no slouch in the kitchen either.

Slowing down now since she was beginning to feel full as she tackled the remaining piece of French toast and eggs, already having devoured all of her bacon, she rubbed her stretched stomach trying to ease the discomfort that was building. It was then she felt she was being looked at rather intently, turning her head slightly she noticed that Chloe's eyes were focused on her belly, although, she quickly looked away and blushed slightly when she realised Max had caught her looking.

' _Wait was she just staring at my belly?'_ Her brain quickly tried to understand what had just happened. The self-doubting part of her mind tried to explain it as Chloe being shocked at how greedy she was being, but reason put that idea down immediately when she recalled Chloe's earlier words and the way she had affectionately rubbed her belly in bed that morning.

Was it possible, was Chloe into her being pudgy? _'No way, I'm just imagining it.'_ Max dismissed, thinking it was ludicrous that anyone would be into her being fat, let alone her tall slender girlfriend. But the more she thought about things the more it seemed like Chloe was enjoying seeing her eat so much. The way that Chloe kept encouraging her to eat more than she had thought she could and how she seemed to always be touching her growing gut all weekend, almost as though she liked that Max was bigger.

Max knew she was probably not going to be able to lose any of the weight she had put on recently, and being honest with herself in that moment, her appetite was certainly going to see her grow some more and fairly quickly if she continued to eat like she had since Friday. So if Chloe was into that it meant she could relax about it and enjoy herself knowing Chloe was definitely attracted to her that way. Frowning slightly she tried to figure out how she could work out if that was the case as she didn't want to just outright ask the question for fear of being seen as a freak if it turned out it was something else. _'Maybe if I finish this and make a bit of a show and see how she reacts.'_

With that plan in place, Max refocused on the plate in front of her and continued to eat, taking large forkfuls at a time, barely taking the time to finish her current mouthful before cramming the next one in.

It didn't take her long to polish off the remaining food.

"Ugh, I'm done. Don't think I'll eat for a week after that." Max groaned as she finished the last bite with some difficulty. As much as she enjoyed the feeling of being full, it was definitely a bit more than she had intended to eat so soon in the day. She sat back, her belly sticking out a lot further than it had earlier, pushing against her shirt and making it harder to breathe deeply. Making a show of patting her rounded gut and moaning contentedly she snuck a look over at Chloe making sure to not be so obvious this time.

Seeing Chloe's attention had once again been drawn to her stomach she began to rub her belly causing her shirt to ride up a little and expose a small bit of pudge. Seeing her girlfriend's eyes darken with desire, biting her lip, as Max continued to massage her swollen belly making sure to let more of her belly show from under her shirt. _'Wowser... Chloe actually seems to like this,'_ Max thought, seeing the reaction it was having on the punk. _'But how do I bring this up? Not the sort of thing you can bring into everyday conversation...'_

Although Chloe had so far kept quiet, and kept her hands to herself, at some point the temptation must have become too much for her taller partner as she seemed to move without being aware of her actions, her hand finding its way to the exposed bit of belly and rubbing the expanse before settling on the roundest part and squeezing ever so softly at the layer of fat that was now there. It wasn't until Max moaned in response that Chloe realised what she was doing. Snapping her hand back she looked up at Max's face to see her reaction but found herself making eye contact and swallowed hard.

Max could see the fear in her eyes at having been caught and knew she had to reassure her before the punk freaked out and shut her out completely. "Chloe..., it's ok." She started, "Really. I don't mind if you're into this sort of thing." This didn't seem to have much of an impact though as Chloe continued to simply stare at the table like a deer caught in headlights. "Chlo? Talk to me..."

Seeing words weren't going to solve this when Chloe didn't reply but simply looked away Max realised she would need to take action. Reaching out she gently took hold of Chloe's hand and brought it back over, placing it once more on her still bloated belly, covering it with her own for a moment to make sure she didn't pull away again. This caused Chloe to snap her head back up with a surprised and confused look.

Giving her girlfriend an encouraging smile she spoke again. "I mean it, Chloe. It's ok." Pausing for a moment to let it sink in she thought about what to say next. Several things went through her mind but there was one thing that stood out. _'Ok Max, time to be brave. She needs to know you kinda like the idea too.'_ Taking as deep a breath as she could and trying to settle her nerves. "I like it too... I-I mean, it actually feels really good. When you touch my belly like that." Adding quietly, "And I kinda like eating for you too..."

There was an awkward second or two after that where neither girl said anything, Max concerned she had said too much and Chloe surprised Max had been the one to bring it up. But after a moment Chloe broke the silence.

"I guess I was pretty obvious, huh?" Her voice wavering a little as she tried to joke despite the worry she felt.

"Yeah, just a bit." Max giggled feeling the tension dissipate into relief seeing that Chloe wasn't going to shut down and they could now share in this new-found part of themselves with each other. _'The last few weeks make a lot more sense now, with how she was always making sure lots of food and snacks were around when we hung out.'_ It seemed obvious now, but she hadn't quite connected the dots at the time. "You've been feeding me up since we met back up, haven't you?"

"Umm..., I-" Chloe blushed and stumbled over her words, probably not expecting to be asked so directly. She seemed to be a little embarrassed but seeing the playful grin on Max's face she knew that she wasn't going to be in trouble for admitting to that. Finding her confidence once more she cleared her throat and answered: "Yeah kinda, I mean not at first, but you seemed to _really_ enjoy your food and I wanted to make you happy." She shrugged and added while playfully pinching the currently small roll of flab under her hand, "besides, you look hot with the added padding."

With that, thoughts of being fed again by her girlfriend, and how much bigger her belly was likely going to end up as a result flooded her mind. Feeling her own face flush to match the reddish tinge of her partner's cheeks Max felt a tingle go through her body.

Chloe must have noticed this as a small smirk had reappeared on her face. Leaning in closer she captured Max's lips in a loving embrace. This time she allowed herself to truly enjoy the feeling of being full and Chloe's hands on her body as their kiss deepened. Mouths melding to each other's, tongues coming into play, Max couldn't help the contented moan that escaped her throat.

Unfortunately, though, Blackwell still beckoned Max lamented as they pulled apart, but she knew that there was plenty time for them to explore their desires later.


	5. Marking Progress

**Chapter 5 – Marking Progress**

Returning to Blackwell on Monday morning had been difficult, parting from Chloe and having to sit through dull classes with even duller teachers all week, but it wasn't all bad she supposed. Getting to spend time with Kate having tea dates, which thankfully for Max included some delicious cakes and scones to go with her extremely sugary tea, had made the school days bearable as they shared their frustrations with each other. The only downside was a slightly annoying run-in with the school's queen bee, Victoria Chase, but her bark was worse than her bite Max had decided when she was able to find some common ground with her fellow photographer.

So far it had been a busy week, but today she only had a couple of classes in the morning with personal study time in the afternoon which was intended for senior students to use for personal projects or to work on their portfolios, but today Max had a decidedly different personal project in mind.

She deposited her messenger bag on the small couch and shrugged off her grey hoody draping it over the armrest. After taking care of a few tasks, watering Lisa and clearing the mess of papers and books from her desk, she returned to the wardrobe in the corner of her room, taking off her shirt and once again took a good look at herself. At first, there didn't seem to be much change in her appearance from the front that the average observer would see, perhaps a little wider around her hips, but when she turned to the side it was a little clearer to see where the new weight had gone.

' _I really should see how much I weigh now,'_ Max thought. It was obvious that she had put on weight, her reflection certainly showed just how true that was, but she didn't know exactly how much. _'Can't be more than 10lbs or so, can it?'_ Before coming back to Arcadia Bay she had weighed around 110lbs which most people would agree was fairly slim, especially with her build, but now... However, she didn't have a scale in her dorm room in order to find out.

Thinking for a moment she remembered seeing one in the bathroom at Chloe's house tucked in the corner beside the cabinet. _'Bet Chloe would love to know too. Hmm, maybe we could grab lunch and head back to hers.'_ Grabbing her phone she fired off a quick text to her now girlfriend hoping she'd be up since despite it being afternoon, with the lack of schedule Chloe often ended up sleeping in well past noon unless Joyce or David made a point of waking her.

Today, it seemed Chloe was already awake and an excitable tone was evident in her response, agreeing to pick Max up before stocking up on food for the afternoon. As she was typing out her reply she realised the implication in Chloe's message, this would be the first time since their confessions on Monday morning that they would have the opportunity to explore this new thing between them. A feeling of excitement sharply flooded through her as she considered what they might get up to and just how much Chloe might want her to eat.

Re-reading the text she was about to send, the message didn't quite get across what she was hoping for, she wanted to be a bit more flirty and confident. _'Maybe a photo would help?'_ Deleting what she had previously written and opening up the camera app, butterflies began to flutter as this was the first time she'd ever wanted to send a sexy photo to anyone and didn't know what she should do for it. She felt kinda silly with the idea of the typical sexy poses she had seen, _'Not to mention Chloe would probably laugh seeing me try to pull them off anyway,'_ She thought self-deprecatingly.

Sighing, she was about to give up on the idea of a photo but then she had the idea that maybe she was going about this the wrong way. Chloe obviously liked something a bit different about her so why not show that off instead she thought, patting the newly developed fat across her torso.

Wanting to find an angle that showed off her current growth proved a little tricky since she wasn't all that big yet, but she knew a side on shot would probably be her best bet. Letting her stomach muscles relax so her belly would bulge out as much as possible above her waistband she used the mirror to help line up the shot and quickly pressed send before she lost her nerve. Half worrying that she still looked stupid or that Chloe just wouldn't like it she waited with baited breath for the reaction, but it seemed her fears were unfounded when the reply rolled in moments later.

Chloe: Damn... you trying to give me a nosebleed?

Max: You liked it?

Chloe: Dude, seriously? Of course I do, you look hella awesome.

She didn't mean to let her insecurities get the better of her at times but not having much experience in dating and with how important Chloe was to her it was going to be a work in progress before she was completely confident in her own skin.

Their conversation continued a little longer as Chloe prepared to leave, ending only when she had hopped behind the wheel in order to make the drive across town. Getting her own stuff ready Max rushed about the room, throwing her shirt and hoody back on. Once she was ready she grabbed her phone once more, smiling to herself as she read back over their conversation, feeling that while she was still not the most confident person, she knew that Chloe would always find a way to make her feel good and made her feel safe enough to try new things.


	6. Weighing In

**Chapter 6 – Weighing In**

When they finally reached the Price-Madsen house, they made quick work getting upstairs giggling as they went. Bursting through the door to Chloe's room, Chloe immediately dropped the several bags of snacks and takeout food at the foot of her bed before turning around and pulling Max to her and into a tight hug.

"Dude, this is gonna be awesome!" Chloe exclaimed. "You're gonna be so damn full by the end of the night."

Max could literally feel the excitement vibrating through her taller girlfriend once her long limbs wrapped around her. However, as much as Chloe was nearly bouncing off the walls, it was nervousness and anticipation that were still fighting a battle inside Max. Her earlier feelings were certainly still present but since leaving the grocery store she was starting to feel the butterflies again.

"You nervous?" Chloe asked, noticing Max had retreated into her own head a little.

"Um, a little, yeah," Max answered after a moment, her voice a little muffled from burying her face into the nook of the punk's neck. Pulling back slightly so she could speak easier. "It's just the first time we've done this, and I don't want to mess anything up."

"Hey, stop thinking like that. You're hella awesome, Max." Chloe replied, trying to lift Max out of her worry. Running a gentle hand through the younger girl's hair and placing a small kiss on her forehead. "You're gonna do great, I know it."

"But what if I can't eat as much as you want me to? I mean that's a lot of stuff there," Max responded gesturing toward the bags at their feet.

Taking a quick glance down at the bags, one filled with fast food from the drive-through and another full of snacks, drinks, and other treats all intended for Max, Chloe realised she may have gone a bit overboard considering this was their first proper planned feeding. She groaned internally having let her enthusiasm perhaps get the better of her.

"You don't have to eat everything. You're in control, ok?" She took hold of Max's hands as she spoke and held them to her chest. Softening her voice as she continued wanting to reassure her girlfriend. "I promise if you get full, or you want to stop, just tell me at any point."

Max, upon hearing those words, felt some of the tension leave her, she had been worried about disappointing Chloe or that Chloe would keep pushing her as she sometimes had in the past when they were kids. _'She always had good intentions though, and I never stayed mad at her for long. Just enough so she knew I was serious.'_ Recalling the few times it had happened and how Chloe tried so hard to make it up to her.

Feeling sentimental by seeing the gentler side of the punk, she couldn't help but want to kiss her. Standing up on her tiptoes Max whispered, "I love you..." before placing her lips against her girlfriend's, lingering for a moment, trying to convey those words through her actions.

As they separated Chloe's face took on a tinge of red which Max found adorable to see. It was always funny to her how Chloe presented herself as a tough as nails, rough, and prickly person to others but with Max, she was able to let that front down and show the caring and shy side of herself.

After a moment of simply gazing at each other while smiling stupidly, Chloe suddenly took a few steps back toward the door. Clearing her throat awkwardly and rubbing her neck as she spoke: "Um... hey, you wanted to weigh yourself, didn't you?"

Being reminded of why she had originally planned to come over Max snapped back to what was happening, "Oh, uh, yeah I did. You want to do that now?" she asked.

"Well, probably makes sense to see how much you weigh now before you eat right?" Chloe pointed out. "That way you can compare later?"

As Max agreed that it made more sense to do things in that order, Chloe offered to go collect the scale, suggesting that Max start getting undressed so the reading was as accurate as possible as she headed out into the hallway. Max made short work of removing her hoody and shirt before unbuttoning her snug jeans and shimmying out of them. This left her standing in the middle of the room in her underwear, a simple light pink cotton bra and white with pink polka dots underwear, as Chloe re-entered the room. Feeling Chloe's eyes roaming over her softer form Max blushed again but this time didn't try to shy away, instead allowing her girlfriend to see her fully in the warm afternoon light.

Placing the scale down in front of the full-length mirror in the corner, Chloe grabbed Max's hand and pulled her over to stand in front of it. Wrapping her arms around from behind in a tight hug, squeezing gently as she leaned in kissing the shorter girl's neck, moving up toward her ear before whispering, "Mmmm. Hella sexy…," her hands beginning to explore the added padding around Max's hips and thighs.

Giggling a little at the ticklish touch, Max relaxed into the embrace as she looked at the reflection in front of her. _'This feels right, like we were meant to be together from the start.'_ Max thought feeling more content than she ever had before.

After a few moments, Chloe's excitement couldn't be contained much longer as she kissed her way back to Max's ear, "Right up on the scale, babe, I wanna see how big you are already!"

"I don't think it'll be that much, maybe 120lbs? I mean I was 110lbs before and it's only been 6 weeks I've been back," Max replied convinced she had only put on about 10lbs at most given the amount of time involved.

"You sure about that?" Chloe asked, prodding at the expanse of fat across her middle, "Looks like more. I'd say you're nearer 125lbs with how soft you feel right now."

Hearing that sent a spark of arousal through her body right to her core, she'd never considered that this sort of thing would turn her on but having Chloe comment on her growth seemed to have an instant effect on her.

Taking a deep breath Max stared down at the scale before her, anticipation rose as she stepped up onto the platform seeing the needle spin round, bouncing a little up and down before settling on a number.

"Damn, 17lbs already," Chloe whistled. "I'm impressed, babe."

"Wowser! I didn't think I'd gained that much." Max exclaimed, somewhat shocked at the number displayed.

"Well believe it, sista," Chloe said as she ran a finger down Max's spine causing her to shiver in response. "Now let's see what we can do about making that a nice round 20lbs shall we?"

Taking Max by the hand she led her over toward the bed guiding her onto it, back against the propped-up pillows, before climbing up and straddling her lap. Smiling seductively Chloe removed her own shirt showing off her lean body, the outline of her abs lightly defined across her torso making Max drool at the sight.

Leaning in close, she licked her lips and whispered in the brunette's ear her breath warm. "So you gonna eat for me, babe?"

Max felt her voice catch in her throat as she tried to reply "Y-yea-"

Leaning back Chloe smirked seeing how already flustered her girlfriend was. Gently sweeping some hair from the brunette's cheek she allowed her hand to softly trail further down along the line of her chin and down her neck onto her chest, a single finger tracing a line from her collarbone to her belly button before laying her palm against Max's belly. "Mmmm, gonna let me fill you up until your big and round?" She asked playfully pinching the bulging roll of flab that was now present whenever Max was sitting.

When Max nodded in response, unable to trust herself to speak with how turned on she was right now, Chloe leaned back in whispering "Good girl," before roughly capturing Max's lips making the younger girl moan into the kiss.

Finally, when Chloe released her, going to grab the bags of food bringing them closer, Max could feel her heart beating faster, breathing heavily from both the excitement and from how that kiss had taken her breath away. She watched as Chloe emptied out the first bag placing several large packages of greasy fast food beside her, the smell of which made Max's belly rumble demanding to be filled as soon as possible. Unable to resist, she snatched up the first box, which contained a double bacon cheeseburger and fries covered in ketchup and began hungrily devouring the contents. After a taking more than a few large bites she looked around for something to help wash it down and was immediately handed a bottle of strawberry yoo-hoo, mumbling a quick thank you after taking a large slug from the bottle.

Although she was eating, Chloe wasn't yet directly feeding her, seemingly content for now just to watch while she ate her own lunch, but she could already see the desire growing. It took very little time for her to polish off the burger and fries, however, that had done little to satisfy her appetite this afternoon, reaching for a second box, this time containing a generous portion of chicken dippers and a sticky barbeque sauce.

Chloe watched in fascination as Max tore open the container and began to stuff the dippers into her mouth one by one, each dripping in sauce, barely taking the time to swallow the first before the next one was at her lips. She was nearly done with her own lunch and seeing Max eating this ferociously was making her want to get more involved. As she saw Max eat the final dipper she made a choice, taking the remains of her own huge burger and again straddling her girlfriend's lap. At the raised eyebrow from Max, she smiled reassuringly and raised the burger to the shorter girl's lips, indicating to her to take a bite. "Go on babe, I know you're hungry," she encouraged gently.

Looking down at the burger, then back up at the gentle eyes of the punk Max swallowed suddenly realising this was it, _'She's really going to feed me. Oh, Dog...'_ As much as they had shared some very close moments, both physical and emotional already, and Chloe had certainly encouraged her to eat before now, this suddenly felt a whole to more intimate. A multitude of thoughts raced through her brain in that moment, but the one overriding urge was clear. Looking Chloe in the eye as she leaned forward a little, Max opened her mouth around the burger, taking as large a mouthful as she could. As she chewed and swallowed, the burger was once again placed against her lips, taking another large bite, and another, until it was gone. But that wasn't where it finished, a final box filled with potato wedges was still to eat. Being told to lie back Max simply enjoyed having Chloe feed her the whole box, each wedge loaded with as much sauce as possible.

Once she was done she closed her eyes for a moment to savour the taste and feeling of being fed like this. Feeling her gut tightening up with every bite, swelling out more making it harder for her to sit up fully. Rubbing her gut to ease the growing but pleasant pressure she moaned. _'So full but it feels so good.'_

"Starting to feel full?" Chloe asked, as much as she was trying to keep the disappointment at the thought out of her voice a little was still audible to Max.

Opening her eyes again and looking up at the girl sitting over her lap, Max noted that with the fast food now finished, Chloe had clearly started on the second bag of treats and was holding a large tray of very sweet looking pastry items. With how full she was, normally she would have stopped eating here and tried to be good for the next few days, but now, in this moment, she wanted nothing more than to keep going, but her belly definitely needed a moment. Shaking her head, she replied "Not yet, I think I can eat more. Just maybe give me a second?"

"Sure. Take all the time you need, we've got all afternoon, ok?" Chloe said placing the tray down on the bed beside them. Placing her hands on the sides of her swollen gut, she helped Max relax by gently massaging the mound of fat, taking a moment to marvel at how much Max's belly was pushing out so far, "Shit, dude you look so much bigger already." Continuing to gently rub her girlfriend's belly she could see the effect it was having on her. Breathing quicker and cheeks flushing more Chloe could tell Max was enjoying this just as much as she was.

* * *

A few minutes passed and for Max, the feeling of being too full had receded, partly helped by the massage of her belly, and she felt ready to eat more.

"You ready for more?" Chloe asked noticing Max's breathing was easier and her belly felt less strained under her fingers.

Eyeing up the pastries on the bed beside her she licked her lips already anticipating the taste of them, the sweet sugar frosting covering very fattening chocolate pastries were definitely calling to her. "Yeah," she said while nodding, "I think I can handle some more now."

Watching as Chloe carefully picked up one of the treats, trying carefully to not get too much of the frosting on her fingers, Max briefly wondered just how much her stomach was going to complain later about that much sugar on top of all the greasy food she had just consumed.

The first pastry didn't last long, being only a couple of bites in size anyway, and Max found the second quickly pushed into her mouth, giving her little option but begin chewing. The same happened with the third one and again with the next. Although at first she had been surprised by her mouth being suddenly filled like that, there was something exciting about being stuffed so directly. Frosting and smears of chocolate covering her lips more with each pastry she ate, it was becoming a little messy, but Max was too far gone in her sugary ecstasy to care right now as Chloe continued to stuff each one in until the entire tray was finished.

Seeing that Max was struggling to swallow the last of the pastries with all the chocolate and frosting sticking to the roof of her mouth, Chloe grabbed another full bottle of yoo-hoo from the bag on the floor beside them, opening it up and offering it to her girlfriend. However, instead of taking the bottle, Max did something that Chloe would remember vividly for as long as she lived. She asked Chloe to make her drink the whole thing and not let her stop.

"Please, Chlo..." Max moaned, the desire to be filled so completely by the girl she loved was so strong. She needed this right now no matter how much she tried to control herself.

Chloe felt her body respond automatically to the need in Max's voice, lifting the bottle to the already very stuffed girl's lips and tilting it upward a little. Not wanting to overwhelm her, Chloe started slow, only allowing a small stream from the wide-necked bottle, but it was clear Max wanted more. Tilting it further she increased the speed of the liquid pouring out and down Max's throat, you could almost see her belly swelling up with every gulp.

For Max, the pressure that was growing was nearly unbearable, but it still felt so good as she continued to down the thick strawberry milkshake as fast she could.

Drinking down the last few drops, if she'd thought she was full before, it was nothing like how she felt now, bloated up and barely able to breathe because of how tightly her belly was packed. She lay back against the pillows and groaned, rubbing a hand over her massively rounded out stomach feeling how solid her belly was compared to earlier. _'Uhhh, no more, no more room...'_

"You doing alright there, babe?" Chloe asked, seeing just how painfully full Max's belly looked as she stretched over, placing the now empty bottle on the bedside table so her hands were free to touch the swollen mass that was her girlfriend's belly.

"Mmm, I-" Max started, pausing a second as she moved trying to get more comfortable but finding it really hard to do so without putting pressure on her stomach. She closed her eyes briefly and placed a hand on her forehead, "Uggh... I think I'm done. Sorry."

"No wonder, dude," Chloe chuckled, her voice low and husky with how aroused she was after that display. "I don't think I've ever seen anyone eat that much in one go before."

Glancing around and seeing just how many empty containers were around them, Max felt equally as proud as she did bashful about that fact, especially as she hadn't quite realised just how much she had made her way through.

As she accepted a warm and passion filled kiss from the girl above her, she felt like she was in heaven, the combination of how full she was along with having Chloe's hands all over her rounded out form. Despite the pressure, Max felt her body respond, her own arms wrapping around the taller girl pulling her slender frame closer against her fatter body, enjoying the sensations of this new experience.

Unfortunately, though, as much as she wanted to do more, her body needed to rest and deal with the overload of calories, fat, and sugar. Pulling back and releasing her grasp, Max allowed her hands to trail down Chloe's sides to her hips. For a moment or two, she laid there happily, but she was still uncomfortably full. She wriggled a little, to try and ease the pressure, but to no avail.

"Too full?" Chloe asked. At Max's regretful nod, Chloe smiled reassuringly, kissing her forehead before carefully clambering off her lap. Clearing the bed of containers by simply shoving them onto the floor for the moment, she arranged the remaining pillows, lying slouched against them. "C'mere, lie back against me."

Sluggishly, Max hauled herself over into the space between Chloe's legs. Sighing contentedly as strong arms wrapped around her waist, gently holding her while she settled back against the punk's chest. After a few moments, Chloe resumed her earlier motions of gently massaging her swollen tummy, sometimes rubbing more firmly before easing off again to a gentle stroke and occasionally nuzzling and kissing just behind her ear.

Feeling safe and happy Max allowed her food coma to take over, relaxing even further into the warm body behind her. The only conscious thought running through her mind was that she hoped they could do this again soon.


	7. Wardrobe Problems

**Chapter 7 – Wardrobe Problems**

Crumpling up and throwing another empty packet of crisps toward her trashcan, Max smiled as it hit it's intended target. _'Score!'_ Although, the multiple wrappers and packets surrounding the bin showed just how many attempts it had taken to finally get one in, not to mention evidence of how much she had already eaten today so far. Ever since that first feeding three and a bit weeks ago, she'd indulged her appetite fully, eating whatever she wanted whenever she felt even slightly peckish, and her capacity seemed to have increased even more as she found herself snacking constantly throughout the day now rather than just having big meals.

Looking at the clock, lunchtime was approaching, after which she had a couple of classes before she would be free for the rest of the day. Normally she'd have taken the time to visit the diner with Chloe and to sample more of Joyce's amazing cooking, but today the punk was unavailable due to her new job at the local mechanics. She'd started Monday on a trial shift which had gone well, and they had offered her a couple of shifts a week to start with. Max remembered how excited Chloe had been when she told her it meant she'd have plenty money to buy food and start repairing her truck properly. _'Plus, she doesn't have to work weekends either so we can spend them together.'_

Thinking about the last weekend they spent together, Max recalled it had taken a while for her to emerge from her food coma after another feeding session, just in time for Joyce to return from work and begin preparing dinner. Not wanting to offend the woman she thought of as a second mother, Max had forced herself to eat as big a portion as she normally did and ended the night being stuffed for the second time as Chloe took good advantage of the situation, convincing her to have some dessert on top of that. _'I swear she bought that cheesecake on purpose knowing I'd never turn down my favourite treat,'_ Max reasoned knowing Chloe wouldn't play fair if she could get away with it.

That lack of self-control had certainly continued which was clear to see with how much her belly was beginning to push out against her shirt, even when not stuffed full. Rubbing the thicker roll of pudge that was bulging out even more over her waistband, feeling it squish a little under her shirt, Max wondered how much bigger she would likely become if she carried on eating like this. _'Maybe I should ease up a little?',_ but just then her belly grumbled yet again, demanding something more substantial than the crisps and sweets she had eaten since breakfast.

Sighing as she stood up from her desk Max stretched out her arms and rolled her neck as sitting at her desk most of the morning had made her stiff. _'Hmm, wonder if the canteen has mac and cheese today?'_ Max thought idly while making her way over to her closet and dresser. Since she'd spent the morning hanging out in her dorm room, she hadn't bothered to get dressed this morning, still in her sleepwear, consisting of a pair of boy shorts and a thin cotton t-shirt. The fact those shorts sat low on her hips resulted in a gap between the waistband and the hem of her t-shirt making her recent growth more obvious as all that high-calorie food took its toll on her formally lithe frame. Hips widening, along with her ass and thighs filling out a little more, but the main place all that new fat seemed to settle was low on her belly making her look a lot wider than before. Even her face was looking a little less slender as her cheeks lost some definition.

But that wasn't the only effect. The fact was in the last week or so, her jeans had become particularly difficult to button up, having to struggle to get them up over her thicker thighs and fattened ass to begin with, but with the way her belly stuck out and how wide she was getting, the gap between the button and the hole was widening every day. Chloe had even pointed out that she was beginning to jiggle when she was getting dressed the other morning.

Unfortunately, the jeans she wore yesterday were in her laundry pile now after accidentally spilling some sauce on them, and as she'd gotten a bit lazy recently, her other regular jeans were also still to be washed, so she had to grab another pair which she hadn't worn since the first week of school. Not thinking much of it, Max stepped into them and began to pull them up, but it was clear after getting them to her thighs that there was going to be a bit of trouble.

Pulling them up as far as she could, which took quite some effort, Max paused to rest a second and assess the situation. While she had expected her clothes to get a little tighter and certainly her other pairs of jeans had been a lot snugger than when she had begun gaining weight, she hadn't expected this. _'That's odd. These are the same size I've been wearing. I mean I know I've gotten a bit fatter, but surely these should still fit?'_ It was then that she realised just how much she must have stretched out her other jeans over the last month.

After a few more sharp tugs, and wriggling a little, she eventually got them up to her hips, but there was still a vast expanse between the button and hole to go, never mind zipping them up. Taking a deep breath in and then out, Max pulled on each side, attempting to get the button to reach, squeezing in her belly flab, coming close but not able to get them closed before she had to breathe again. A couple of tries later and Max was about to give up, _'Ugh, maybe I should just wear my jeans from last night and hope no one notices the stain?'_ Shaking her head, she couldn't bring herself to do that, but she made a note to pick up some bigger sizes as soon as possible.

Giving it one last try before she tried to find another solution, Max sucked in her belly as far as it would go, holding her breath and trying with all her might. Finding the edge of the hole, she struggled with the last few millimetres, but after a moment of tugging, she was able to feel the button slip into place and was able to breathe again. Although, only just, as the way they dug in was pretty uncomfortable.

Now came the struggle of zipping them, however, this wasn't quite as tough with the button holding them together. Mind you, the zip didn't quite go all the way up, a small V gap still evident just below the button showing the strain put upon the fabric and fastenings. The other thing that showed they were struggling was the way her belly pudge bulged out over the waistband, giving her a clear muffin top, and given how tight they felt as she bent down to pick out a fresh t-shirt from the bottom drawer she wasn't sure they'd last very long. _'I just need them to survive through lunch and two classes, that's all,'_ She thought as she tried to adjust the waistband to make them more comfortable.

It was then that her phone buzzed distracting her focus away from her current wardrobe issues for just now. Picking it up she saw it was a message from Chloe, who was taking a short smoke break at work, asking what she was up to.

* * *

Chloe: Yo Maximus, what u up to?

Max: Finished my English paper thankfully so I'm just about to get lunch. :) How's work, you still enjoying it?

Chloe: It's goin' alright. The boss is pretty decent for an old dude. Lunch, huh? Better be keeping that belly fed without me, babe.

* * *

Taking a moment to consider her reply, Max figured she should share the news with her girlfriend knowing that she'd probably get a kick out of knowing her handiwork had contributed to her current clothing difficulties.

* * *

Max: Oh, I will, don't worry, but I might be having some problems with my jeans.

Chloe: Eh?

Max: Well I grabbed an older pair that I hadn't worn for a while, but I could barely button them.

Max: I feel like I'm about to burst out of them any second.

Chloe: Holy Shit, that's so hot. Told u, I was gonna make u so much fatter.

Chloe: Wish I could see. Send me a pic? Plz?

* * *

This time taking a photo which showed off just how chubby she was getting was far easier, with most angles showing off quite a bit of pudge compared to the month before. It also helped that she was a lot more comfortable in herself and in her body this time too. Making sure to line up a shot that showed the straining button and muffin top as much as possible Max quickly tapped the screen of her phone sending the image with the caption 'You've made me too fat for these'.

The reply was almost instant.

* * *

Chloe: U look fuckin sexy as hell.

Chloe: Dammnit, now I wanna skip work and come feed u.

Chloe: Wanna make that button pop so much.

Max: As much as I'd know you'd love to, you just got that job. Besides, there's plenty time for that when you pick me up afterwards.

Max: You know, if they survive lunch that is. ; P

Chloe: Ugh. Don't tease me, dude, not when I'm stuck here for like 5 more hours. Also, NO emoji.

* * *

Chuckling that she'd gotten one up on her girlfriend in the teasing game for once, Max took one more look at herself, rubbing her growing gut with a smile on her face. Enjoying how much softer her belly felt, and how it looked pushing out against her shirt once she had finished getting dressed. She knew that her weight gain was getting a bit more obvious, and she was going to need to buy new clothes, but her earlier thoughts of slowing things down were nowhere to be found now as she couldn't wait to see how she would look with a few more pounds.

* * *

Despite her worries, thankfully for Max, her jeans did manage to survive the afternoon. Although they had become painfully tight and the zipper looked even more strained after having had quite a filling lunch, including snatching up a second helping of dessert causing a few odd looks as she greedily wolfed it down. However, no matter how painful it was, the reaction she got when Chloe arrived to pick her up that afternoon made it worth it. The tall punk pinning her against the passenger side door of her truck after making sure they were alone, hands reaching straight for her belly, squeezing and rubbing all of her bulging fat as they made out in the parking lot. Only separating briefly for Chloe to tease her about being so greedy that she'd outgrown her jeans already, promising that by the end of tonight, she'd find it impossible to button them at all.


	8. Pre-Thanksgiving Feeding

**Chapter 8 – Pre-Thanksgiving Feeding**

"M-more?" Chloe stuttered in surprise before quickly catching up, a broad grin taking over her face. "Hella yeah, dude, I'll get something else for you." Bouncing excitedly off the bed over to her desk where she'd left a large tray of doughnuts and frosting dip on the side. "Just sit back and relax."

It wasn't as though Max was in any position to do much else but lie back, her belly swollen into a round tight drum, but even though she had eaten her way through everything Chloe had fed her so far, she wasn't quite satiated just yet.

"Man, you really are packing away a lot more than you did before," Chloe purred as she climbed back onto the bed, carefully balancing the goods in one hand as she cleared some space with the other.

It was true, Max's capacity had grown a lot over the last month. She'd joked that she was just practising for Thanksgiving, which was coming up in a couple of days time, as in previous years she'd never been able to handle the massive portions available and missed out on enjoying a piece of her auntie's amazing pumpkin pie as a result.

The first few doughnuts went down easily, the cream filled ones, in particular, making her hum in appreciation as they filled what little space was left in her already stuffed belly. "Mmm, I could eat these all day and never get bored of them," she moaned in between huge bites, licking the cream off her lips as she ate.

For Chloe, the sight of Max eating with no regard for how many calories she was taking on was overwhelming her with arousal. Placing a hand on the rounded out bulge, feeling just how tight it was under her fingertips, knowing that all that food was going to make her already chubby girlfriend even fatter.

Ever since they'd told each other about wanting to try this, she'd known that she wanted to see Max a lot bigger, her belly, ass, and thighs thickening up, getting so much softer and heavier. And right now, she really wanted to see her bursting out of the new jeans she had bought only a few weeks ago. Her voice was gravelly, desire obvious as she spoke, "Gonna have you plumping up real big soon if you keep being so greedy, babe."

Max knew that she was right, her ability to control her appetite was long gone and she was growing fatter faster than before. The affectionate teasing was something she enjoyed too, and as Chloe continued to massage her painfully swollen belly, Max felt her body reacting to the touch, heat spreading through her, emanating from her core as she felt her face flush.

Noticing the effect that her words had on the younger girl Chloe smirked. She'd realised the first few times she'd teased Max that she really responded to it, and now was no exception, the flushed face and quickening of her breathing and pulse obvious to her as she carried on with her well-practised belly rub.

The other thing she noticed was that Max appeared to have stopped eating for a moment, her mind torn between finishing off the last few doughnuts beside her or pulling the punk closer, Chloe decided to take matters into her own hands. Picking up one of the doughnuts, making sure to get a generous amount of frosting dip on it, Chloe held it up in front of Max to get her attention, and once she had that, she knew she could have some fun now. "Is this what you want?" gesturing to the doughnut, as Max nodded still somewhat worked up. Chloe smirked once more, she had her right where she wanted her. Moving the doughnut out of the way she began sensuously running a hand down over her own uncovered breasts, paying close attention to her girlfriend as she did, "Or is _this_ what you want?" With that she moved her hand downward, trailing across her toned abs ever so slowly down toward her underwear, letting her fingers run over the waistband tugging at it a tiny bit just to tease at what they covered.

Max was very nearly overwhelmed now, all of the tastes and textures of the food filling her up, her full stomach making her belly feel more sensitive while Chloe had been rubbing it, along with teasing about her weight and greed, had certainly done a number on her. But this, this was nearly more than she could bear. Acting on immediate desires, eyes wide, licking her lips in anticipation, her hand reached up toward her girlfriend's abs wanting to feel how hard they were compared to her soft body. However, before she could touch them Chloe's other hand shot up and captured her wrist, holding her back.

"Uh-uh, not just yet I'm afraid," Chloe chuckled a little at the confused look from the brunette, which she always found adorable, the little pout and furrowed brows that she loved seeing whenever Max was trying to understand something. But now wasn't the time for cute, she wanted more. Leaning in closer, her lips nearly touching Max's ears, she whispered seductively, "You've still got eating to do before you get your reward."

Pulling back she could see Max's eyes darken with arousal, her words clearly having the intended impact. Now was the time to put her plan into action. Raising the doughnut to Max's waiting lips she gave her instruction, "Now be a good girl, and open wide..."

As soon as Max opened her mouth even a little, she found it filled with the soft fried dough coated in a thick glob of white sugar frosting. Knowing Chloe was serious, that she would need to finish everything in order to have what she desired the most, Max felt a shiver of excitement run down her spine as she began to eat, tearing large chunks out of the frosting covered ring.

Every bite that she took made her feel even more stuffed as the doughnuts filled her already very full stomach, but she was starting to need something to drink to help them go down. "Mmm..." Max moaned barely able to speak right now. "Uhh, can you... Need a d-drink..." she managed to get out before giving up and just closing her eyes for a moment, rubbing a hand over the rounded mass that was her belly.

Thankfully for Max, Chloe understood and quickly retrieved the open bottle of milkshake from the bedside table. "I've got you, babe." Helping her girlfriend by holding the bottle to her lips and tilting it up. "Drink up."

The feeling of the cool liquid trickling into her mouth was a relief, as much as she loved doughnuts they could be quite dense if eaten one after another. Drinking down a good amount of the shake, she signalled to Chloe that she'd had enough for the moment. Waiting until Chloe had moved the bottle away, Max sighed and lay back again, letting her stomach settle. She felt so full, but there were only two doughnuts left now and she was determined to finish them along with the rest of the milkshake, after all, she so desperately wanted the reward promised by her girlfriend, and no matter how painfully full she was she knew it would be worth it.

* * *

Beginning to come back down, from both her sugar high and how euphoric Chloe had made her feel with her touch, Max snuggled into her girlfriend's chest, trying to get as close as she could as Chloe gently squeezed her in return, holding her securely in strong arms. She continued to lay there in the embrace, content to enjoy the moment as Chloe alternated tracing shapes gently across her back and gently nuzzling the mop of brown hair on her head.

Realising that Max was breathing more evenly, Chloe pulled back slightly, softly kissing the top of the brunette's head and whispered, not wanting to break the contentedness of the moment but still wanting to make sure Max was ok after everything they had done tonight, "Back with me, babe?

Feeling way too relaxed to even try replying verbally, Max simply nodded her head where it was against Chloe's chest and snuggled in a little closer, as she heard Chloe simply chuckle softly in response and hug her tighter for a moment. It seemed that no matter how many times she and Chloe made love, every time felt as special as the last for Max, feeling safe and loved in her girlfriend's hands as they made her feel so good.

Letting her mind clear from the bliss of her post love making haze, Max eventually re-joined reality. Sighing deeply as she moved, pulling back a little so she could see her girlfriend better, Max allowed her hands to rest lightly against the taller girl's abs, feeling them tense momentarily under her touch. When she saw Chloe's face Max couldn't help but melt all over again as she took in the soft loving look in her partner's eyes as she smiled down at her.

"Hey..." she said softly, her voice croaky and feeling a little shy as she always did afterwards. It was something Chloe told her she found adorable, that Max could be so uninhibited at times, which had surprised her at first, but when it came down to it Max could still be that shy, quiet girl she'd known growing up.

"Hey yourself, gorgeous," Chloe replied, allowing her own hands to slide down and settle just at the small of Max's back, her thumb softly rubbing across the base of her spine making Max shiver in response. "How you doing, you ok?"

"I, uh, yeah I'm just-" Max started, her brain obviously not quite back up to full speed yet as she felt another flash of warmth spread through her from where Chloe's hands were.

"That good huh?" Chloe asked, her smirk almost audible in her tone as she placed another light kiss on her forehead.

"Shush, you," Max replied, giggling at her girlfriend's cockiness, as much as it was well deserved as she had proved tonight. "But, yeah, you were..." She added quietly, stretching up to capture the taller girl's lips for a soft but lingering kiss. She knew it would probably inflate the punk's ego more than it already was, but she had to give it to her, Chloe knew her so well and made her feel brave enough to do things she never thought she would.

They shared a few more kisses, which started to get a bit more heated but settled back down to a low flame as both of them were more tired than they had thought after their long evening. A few minutes passed as they simply enjoyed being close, but eventually they had to admit it was time to turn in for the night.

Letting Max rest so she didn't burn off any of the calories she'd eaten, Chloe made short work of clearing away the evidence of their activities before turning off the overhead light and returning to their queen sized bed. Snuggling in behind the shorter girl, spooning her with her arm wrapping securely around Max's growing waist, Chloe could feel that Max was still pretty bloated from her earlier feeding and began to softly rub the swollen pudgy belly causing Max to relax even further into the embrace. With shared whispers of sweet nothings and gentle caresses it wasn't long before the pair had begun to drift off into a restful sleep, filled with dreams of their future together. A much bigger future than they'd ever dreamt of before.


	9. Thanksgiving Expansion

**Chapter 9 – Thanksgiving Expansion**

Lazily snuggling against the warm body of her partner next to her, Max floated in and out of consciousness, taking comfort in the fact she could feel Chloe's strong and steady heartbeat under her hand from where it was resting on her chest. Vaguely aware of her surroundings she drifted for a while longer, only waking up fully from her halfway sleepy state when she felt Chloe begin to stir, moving a little and grumbling quietly at being torn from her deep slumber.

' _She never did like waking up even when we were kids.'_ Max giggled internally that Chloe hadn't changed at all even during their 5 years apart as it was evident she still wasn't a fan of mornings with how she was now covering her eyes and trying to hide from the early morning light that was brightening up the room around them.

"Nggh... Morning," came the mumbled greeting through a groan as Chloe rubbed her eyes trying to clear her head of the haze that mornings always seemed to bring. Finding the energy after a few moments, Chloe stretched out her long limbs and neck then rolled onto her side, facing Max, her hand automatically finding the shorter girl's pudgy belly, which definitely felt bigger to her after last night's fairly intense feeding.

"Morning to you too, sleepy-head," Max giggled as Chloe affectionately jiggled her belly. This caused the punk to lazily grin and poke her bulging roll of flab teasingly, pointing out just how soft she was getting.

Pulling her girlfriend closer into a slow but passionate kiss Max tried to convey how much she felt for the taller girl as Chloe responded in kind. Once they pulled apart they fell into a comfortable quiet, lying there in each other's arms, enjoying just simply being in the others company, but eventually, reality forced them to acknowledge its existence, for this morning Max was leaving Arcadia Bay to visit her parent's in Seattle for Thanksgiving.

* * *

After taking care of the necessary parts of her morning routine and while Chloe was busy with hers, Max found herself picking out clothes for the day from what had now become their shared wardrobe and dresser, the rest of her stuff for the trip already packed. She hadn't realised quite how much of her stuff had ended up making the journey from her dorm to Chloe's room over the previous month, but when she brought it up to Chloe, at the start of the week, she just told her she could take the bottom drawer since it was empty and that had been the last that was said about it, although she did wonder if Joyce minded the occasional bit of extra laundry when she had been too lazy to take it back to the dorms shared utility room to wash herself.

After grabbing her red flannel shirt, along with an old t-shirt for underneath, which was getting a little snug, to go with a fresh pair of jeans, Max turned to place them on the bed when she managed to trip over the bathroom scales that Chloe had haphazardly put away at some point. _'Hmmm, maybe I should see how much I weigh this morning, so I can compare when I come back from Thanksgiving?'_ Max thought, already thinking about what the number on the scale would be now considering she hadn't weighed in for more than a couple of weeks.

Throwing the pile of clothes she was holding onto the bed, she moved the scale from where it was propped up into a clear patch of floor in front of the mirror and quickly stood on it, hearing the cheap mechanical parts inside clicking into life. Max felt her heart beat a little faster in anticipation of what it might say and at the same time a little nervous since she knew she was definitely fatter than she had ever been before in her life and she was only going to keep getting bigger.

Looking down, the first thing she was struck by was how much her belly was sticking out this morning despite not having had breakfast yet, the second was just how much further round the needle was pointing compared to the last time she had stood in this position. _'Wowser... 143lbs? Chloe only weighs 132lbs and she's like 4 inches taller than me.'_ She had been sure that the scale would show she was now heavier than her taller, more muscular girlfriend but she hadn't realised by just how much. It was no wonder she had been feeling a lot softer recently she mused, getting lost in her thoughts as she examined her plumping body seeing where all of those new pounds had added themselves.

It was then that Chloe re-entered the room to the very welcome sight of her shorter, chubbier girlfriend still only in her underwear rather than fully dressed as she had been expecting. Seeing that Max was oblivious to her arrival so far, she quickly dropped her own towel and quickly moved in behind the brunette, snaking an arm around her waist. This caused the shorter girl to jump slightly in surprise having been too caught up in her own mind to notice, but she was quickly settled by the punk as Chloe placed a line of kisses along her freckled shoulder trailing up her neck until her lips were hovering by her ear.

"Mmm, you look good enough to eat," she moaned before returning her lips to Max's shoulder intent on leaving a small mark just at the edge of her neckline. However, as much as Chloe had been planning to escalate this opportunity to another round of fun before they started their day, unfortunately, Max's stomach chose that moment, at the mention of eating, to make its presence and demands known in an extremely loud grumble that was impossible to ignore.

At the amused chuckle from the taller girl behind her, Max's face flushed with a pinkish tone not expecting her belly to make such a loud noise and also for the timing of it, but ultimately she knew Chloe wasn't too disappointed when the punk continued to tease with her next comment.

"Although, it sounds like you'd rather be the one doing the eating, huh, babe?" Chloe prodded while squeezing a soft handful of belly, her tone light and teasing but with an undertone of desire.

* * *

It had taken them a bit longer than intended to finish getting ready thanks to them indulging in their morning appetites, although Max's appetite was certainly far greater when it came to topping up their energy levels once they had made it downstairs for breakfast. Certainly, once they got out of the house and into the truck, Chloe made up for any possible lateness by putting her foot to the floor and peeling out the driveway at her usual breakneck speed and soon they were on their way toward the bus station at the far edge of town.

There was normally a lot of happy chatter and sarcastic banter that filled the air inside the cab of the truck while they were driving around town, but today, the conversation was limited, a morose atmosphere had taken over. Although both of them had known for the past few weeks that Max would be travelling back to Seattle for Thanksgiving, there was a certain trepidation about their separation causing the change in moods from this morning to now.

While it would only be for a week and Chloe knew that Max had to return for school after the break, the fact this was the first time since Max came back into her life that they would be separated by any real distance was something neither girl was happy about. For Chloe, however, there was something more, Seattle was the same city she had lost Max to 5 years prior at the worst time in her young life and she had a gnawing worry that the same thing might happen again, and she would be alone in this small town once more.

"There's my bus, over there," Max said, pulling Chloe from her thoughts as they pulled into the station entrance.

Parking the truck and hopping out, Max made sure that she had grabbed her borrowed duffle bag and her precious camera bag, making sure that it was all zipped up and safely packed. Once she was done she looked up at her girlfriend but the look in her eyes as the taller girl took a drag from her freshly lit cigarette made her concern grow.

"Hey..." Max asked, "You gonna be ok?"

It took a moment for her to respond. "I, um..." Chloe started, then stopped taking a long drag and slowly pushing the smoke out and away from them both.

The moments that followed were quiet as Max waited patiently, knowing that Chloe was always better if given space rather than pushing her to open up when she was clearly feeling vulnerable about something.

"If I said no, would you stay? Or better yet take me with you?" Came the response when Chloe finally did speak, scuffing her boot covered foot lightly across the ground, her arms folding over her chest.

"I'll only be gone for the week, and we can skype every day," Max tried to reassure her, having realised what this was about. "Chloe, it won't be like before ok?" Getting closer to her girlfriend and rubbing her hands down the punk's arms pulling them away from her chest, being careful of the lit cigarette, she placed those longer limbs around her rounder waist and leaned into the taller girl's chest, her own arms snaking up around the punk's neck. "I promise you. I never leaving you again, not now, not ever."

For Chloe, that was what she needed to hear, she hated feeling like this but sometimes her insecurities came to the surface and Max was the only one who could help her put them back in the mental box she kept them locked down in. Feeling the tension release, she relaxed into the embrace and held the shorter girl tightly, leaning down to kiss her lightly. "I'll miss you, Max."

"I will too.", Max replied, adding cheekily. "Now behave without me for a few days ok?"

Chloe scoffed at the insinuation, "Like you've got room to talk, you got into as much trouble as I did as a kid."

Sharing a chuckle at memories of running around as children getting into all sorts of mischief, but the present reasserted itself as the driver called out for last passengers.

"I better get going," Max said sadly parting from the embrace. Letting Chloe grab the large duffle bag for her, Max picked up her camera bag and slung it over her shoulder and turned heading toward the bus, not noticing Chloe grabbing something from the bed of the truck behind her.

Once her duffle was securely stored in the luggage hold, Chloe joined Max by the doors to the coach where she stood alone, the driver having climbed aboard already. She smirked as Max's expression turned to confusion at the extra bag she had now spotted the punk was carrying. Approaching, she held it out indicating for the younger girl to take it.

"What's this?" Max asked she reached out, taking the carrier bag and opening it up. From a quick glance inside there appeared to be several bags of crisps, chocolate bars, milkshakes, and a package of donuts.

"For you," Chloe explained, scratching the back of her neck as she adjusted her beanie, "I figured you'd need something on the way up there, so I got you some snacks." Adding, with a teasing tone and a soft smirk, "Can't have my girl going hungry now, can I?"

Feeling the warmth in her cheeks at the teasing, Max knew that Chloe was right, she would definitely need to eat again well before the bus arrived in Seattle. Looked around them quickly, checking if there was anyone else nearby, Max stepped into the taller girl's space and stood up on her tiptoes, placing a quick peck on her cheek to say thanks before replying quietly, "You're gonna make me fat if I eat all of this."

Smirking audibly, Chloe responded "That's my plan, babe," sneakily squeezing a little bit of exposed love handle as the chubbier girl shirt had ridden up when she had stretched.

Max giggled and felt herself flush a little in embarrassment, however, that was short lived when she saw just how much Chloe's eyes darkened with desire and an idea formed in her mind. _'I should take advantage of this being Thanksgiving and see how much bigger I can get before I come back. I bet Chloe would enjoy that, and well... I kind of want to see how much I can stretch this shirt before it's too small.'_ With that plan in mind, she reluctantly pulled away from the embrace and gave her girlfriend one last quick kiss before saying their goodbyes.

Climbing aboard and settling into her seat by the window, thankful the bus was fairly quiet and she had two seats to herself as she placed her bag full of snacks beside her. Looking out the window she caught Chloe's eyes, which were a little watery as the bus began to move. Mouthing, 'I love you,' and receiving a gentle loving smile in return, she waved until she pulled out of the station and was too far away to see the blue-haired girl any longer.

She knew this week apart was going to be tough being so far apart, but their relationship was stronger than before and this time there was nothing that would keep them apart, and hopefully when she returned, she would have a pleasant surprise for her partner, one she could really grab hold off.


	10. Skype

**Chapter 10 – Skype**

While for most people Thanksgiving would be a happy time of year, spending time with family and sharing in the frivolities, it wasn't really something Chloe looked forward to, at least since her Dad died five years ago. No, instead of happy days filled with warm family moments, for Chloe it meant spending time in the company of her antagonistic step-father, hating every moment of it while trying not to get into yet another argument with him, at least for her mother's sake. This year, however, was a little different.

As much as the day itself was spent in a somewhat tense atmosphere as she tried not to rise to the bait and ignore her step-father's comments before dinner, this year she had something that she was thankful for, and that was Max's return to Arcadia Bay. Having the younger girl back in her life had helped her see just how much she had gotten off track in her life, having been expelled from Blackwell at the end of her Sophomore year.

Having survived through dinner without argument, Chloe felt she shouldn't push her luck any further and excused herself upstairs, leaving her mother and step-father to enjoy their dessert. Making sure to stealthily snatch a couple of beers from David's supply in the fridge, she quickly took off, heading upstairs to her room and locking the door behind her.

' _Glad that's over for another year.'_ Chloe huffed to herself as she plopped down on the chair by her desk, placing the stolen beers on top. However, despite her grumbling there was still more she was thankful for, and that was that Max had kept her promise of keeping in touch while she was away in Seattle and was due to skype her once she'd finished dinner with her family. Until then, the punk figured she'd relax with a drink and a smoke as she quickly rolled a packed joint and lit it, allowing the warm smoke the fill her lungs with a pleasant burn before exhaling a cloud of smoke that hung lightly in the air.

* * *

Closing the door behind her and leaning back against it, Max sighed in relief that she was now alone and could relax. As much as she enjoyed her family's company, there was only so much socialising she could handle for one day before she needed to recharge, otherwise she became stressed out. The other reason she was glad to be alone was that she could finally relax her strained stomach muscles and let her belly spill out. This caused the already tight waistband of her skirt to dig in even further and her shirt buttons to groan in distress as she rubbed her swollen gut trying to ease the pressure. _'Ughhh, I wish Chloe was here as she always makes me feel better after I get this full,'_ Max thought, lamenting the absence of her girlfriend's comforting and tender touch with how round and full her belly felt.

Slowly waddling over to her desk, she sat down and placed the sneakily obtained pieces of pie and bag of sweets on the desk in front of her before firing up her laptop. As Max sat there waiting for it to boot up, she assessed just how round her belly looked in her tight shirt, if she'd thought it was strained a moment ago, sitting down just made it worse as even the seems were stressed against the growing bulges of fat. _'No wonder Mom kept asking me if I was really still hungry, I guess I have gotten pretty fat since Chloe started feeding me.'_ She pondered as she recalled some her family's earlier comments after coming downstairs for dinner in her current outfit. _'Speaking of Chloe...'_ she thought as she logged on and spotted the skype icon on her desktop.

* * *

"Shit!" was the first thing Max heard as the call connected, shortly followed by a muttered "Damn bottles." It only took a few moments longer for the video feed to show the slightly flustered image of her girlfriend.

"Having some trouble there?" Max asked giggling a little as she watched Chloe run a hand through her hair while the other was holding a bottle of beer that she had seemingly knocked over in her excitement to answer the call.

Sighing in frustration, the punk glowered at her girlfriend but only for a moment when she saw the cute freckled face smiling at her from the laptop screen, upon which she rolled her eyes and smiled back before relaxing into her chair again. "Hey there, big city gal."

"Hardly," Max scoffed. She'd never quite gotten used to the size and noise of living in a large city, truth be told she much preferred the quieter and slower pace of the small town she'd grown up in, especially around the holidays. "How're things down there?"

"Well I didn't start any fights with David this year or piss Mom off this year, so it's going better than it usually does around here. Plus, free beer, so can't complain." Came the halfway flippant response, but when it came down to it, this year had actually been pretty decent truth be told. "What about you? How's Seattle doing?"

"It's been good, seeing Mom and Dad, and the rest of the family. Although, way too much socialising for one day." Max replied, knowing Chloe understood her need to withdraw when it got too much for her. "But I did manage to score some extra slices of pie from the kitchen on my way up here," She added angling the camera to show off the plate on the desk in front of her. Doing this also had the effect of making her belly the centre of the frame allowing Chloe to see just how tight her shirt was after a day of stuffing herself.

"Looks like you've had more than a few slices already there, babe," Chloe commented noticing the buttons that were badly strained under the bulge of flab behind them.

"Maybe..." Max replied coyly, knowing that she had definitely eaten more than her fair share of her Aunt's pumpkin pie before retiring to her room. Rubbing her belly so Chloe could see, "I ate so much today that my cousins kept asking if I was pregnant or something."

"I can definitely see why if you were walking around wearing that," The punk teased, enjoying the view that she currently had. "I'm surprised those buttons are still holding on."

Feeling her cheeks heat up at the teasing comments and wanting to enjoy this time with her girlfriend, Max looked over at her door anxiously, concerned that someone might walk in. _'I better lock the door before I do anything else.'_

"Uh, hold on a sec..." she said while adjusting the position of her laptop and standing up, which gave the punk a view of just how tight the rest of her outfit was around her waistline and ass. _'I should probably grab my headphones too while I'm up.'_ She realised as she clicked the lock into place.

Settling back down and plugging in her headphones, Max re-adjusted the screen so that it better framed her plump body, ensuring that her face was also visible so she could eat on camera.

Realising what was happening, Chloe couldn't help but lean in closer to her laptop, partly as she was so rapt by the sight in front of her, but also so she could keep her voice down while continuing to tease and encourage the plump photographer.

"Are you hungry, babe?" she asked in encouragement.

"I'm always hungry around you," Max replied, patting her belly as if to show the truth in her claims as the result of her greed over the past few months was clearly evident.

"Then eat for me, baby," came the husky voice over her headphones, "Show me how hungry you can be."

Feeling herself getting turned on even further, she picked up the first slice of pie and took a large forkful, making sure to get a bit of the heavy whipped cream along with a generous helping of pie. Letting out a satisfied moan as the sweet filling and topping filled her mouth, taking a moment to enjoy the sensation of her extremely tight clothes and already pretty stuffed belly as she tried to fit even more in there.

The first piece, while extremely filling, wasn't too tough but the second proved more of a challenge as she groaned in a little discomfort at the tightness in her gut. That's where the encouraging words of her partner helped keep her motivated. Encouragement and teasing such as "You know you want to finish it.", "Such a greedy girl eating like that.", "Keep going, just think of how much fatter it's going to make you."

Soon enough she had put away all but the last few bites, her belly tighter than she could recall in recent times, even after the feeding sessions they had before Thanksgiving. Knowing she only had a couple of bites to go, Max took as deep a breath as was still possible and picked up another forkful, slowly enjoying the tastes and texture as she forced herself to ignore the almost painful tight feeling, between the amount she had eaten and her restrictive clothing.

It was then as she was finishing the last mouthful that she heard a loud creaking sound from her shirt, but before she had time to even process this, there was a sudden plinking noise and her belly felt the release of the external pressure, surging forward to take up space in her lap as one of her struggling buttons had finally given out. The sudden loss of one of her shirt's fasteners meant the others were under even more stress than before and a further tear could be felt forming around the button at the lower part of her belly as the fabric lost its battle too.

"Holy shit, dude..." Max heard from the laptop after a moment of surprised silence from them both. As much as she knew that she'd outgrown that shirt, she hadn't realised she was at the point of popping buttons on it just yet.

Giggling as she rubbed her belly, Max looked at the excited face of her girlfriend who was grinning from ear to ear, her hand having disappeared from shot down toward her groin.

"Such a fat girl now, busting out of your clothes like that. Are you gonna have anything left that fits you?" Chloe continued to tease, getting more worked up herself. "Being honest here, babe, I'm gonna wank myself to sleep thinking about that tonight. That was so hot."

Her face turning a bright shade of red and with how turned on she was herself, Max certainly agreed with that sentiment even if she wasn't quite as crude as to say it out loud like her more brash girlfriend was prone to do. However, she wanted to wait until she was back with Chloe and share that need with her rather than take matters into her own hands right now.

Their conversation continued as Chloe teased her some more as she stripped out of her ruined shirt and struggled to unfasten her skirt since there was no give in the fabric and she couldn't suck her belly in enough with how full she was. Contemplating how little of her old wardrobe would likely fit now, she promised Chloe that she would bring back a few items to show off for her on her return knowing they would both enjoy a repeat of tonight's popping achievement.

However, after a little while longer they both started to get tired, the events of the day and amount of food in her gut making Max desperately want to collapse into a food coma and Chloe from the slight buzz of her ill-gotten beers.

"I should probably let you get to be-." Max began to say.

"You know I love you, Max?" The sudden statement was posed as a question, a little of Chloe's vulnerability showing with the sudden change in conversation from what their plans were for the rest of the week. "I uh-

"Of course, I do," Max was quick to reply, trying to alleviate any possible reason for the punk to doubt her. "and I love you too, Chloe. I always have."

The pair smiled sweetly at each other before Chloe broke the silence once more. "It's just that, uh... I'm glad you came back..." Trying to find the right words was always difficult for Chloe, preferring action to demonstrate how feelings but this was something she had to get out. "I know I kinda fucked things up with school and, well, a lot of things... I should have been better at-"

"You can't blame yourself, you've been through a l-" Max tried to interject, but was cut off.

"Yes, I can Max. I choose to stay angry at everything and everyone for too long after Dad died, and I should have been better. You made me realise that I want to do better, to be better." Chloe swallowed before continuing, "I was talking to one of the guys at work and he told me about these online classes I could take to get my GED, and I, uh, I signed up for them last nigh-"

"Oh, Chloe that's amazing," Max instantly responded in encouragement, knowing that Chloe had always been a brilliant student when they were younger and that she still held an interest in science, even if her academic career had been on hold these last few years.

"I just signed up, dunno how well I'll do at them." Chloe tried to stem the enthusiasm, not wanting the younger girl to get her hopes up. "I mean it's been a while since I've done any studying..."

Underneath the usually cocksure front that her girlfriend presented, Max knew that this self-doubt wasn't necessarily about her ability to achieve what she set out to, but more a fear of living up to perceptions others held of her, that she was a loser and a drop out that wouldn't amount to anything.

"Chloe, I know you can do this," Max started, wanting to reassure her. "You were always a better student than I was, remember? And you helped me get a A- on my last math test, I normally barely scrape a C+ in math."

"Yeah, I guess I did huh?" Chloe replied feeling her confidence build again. "You really think I can do it?"

"I know you can," Max replied warmly, firm in her belief in her girlfriend's ability to do whatever she set her mind to.

A moment passed as they continued to gaze lovingly at each other, not wanting the moment to end. However, tiredness got the better of them and they had to finally end the call with Chloe promising she would give this opportunity her all and not to talk herself out of it anymore. Once they finally settled into their separate, and somewhat empty feeling beds, despite the distance, they felt like they were closer than ever. That this short time had allowed both of them to grow into the people they were meant to be.


	11. Long Journey

**Chapter 11 – Long Journey**

With Thanksgiving over for another year, Max had spent the remainder of her time in Seattle revisiting old haunts and had taken time to meet up for lunch with some of her friends from her old school. She could tell they were a little surprised at how much bigger she was since September, but besides a few glances at her thicker midsection, they didn't say anything else choosing to simply regale her with tales of what had been happening in her absence.

However, a full nine days since her arrival, it was time to return home as she stood in front of her packed bags checking that she hadn't forgotten anything. _'Hmm, I think I have everything, including some of my old shirts that I promised Chloe I'd bring.'_ Max thought as she checked off the list in her head of everything she wanted to take back with her.

Satisfied after a moment that everything was indeed packed she focused on getting ready as she would need to leave for the bus shortly. Wandering over to the mirror, Max contemplated what to wear but eventually decided on her pink Jane Doe t-shirt and plain jeans, although, with the recent weight gain over the last week those jeans, which were already 2 sizes bigger than when she started putting on weight, could barely be buttoned up anymore. With the muffin top caused by how tight her jeans had become, it meant her t-shirt was now only just covering her belly, however, as she relaxed her core, her belly spilled out a little more and the underhang was now clearly visible.

Taking a moment to appreciate just how much plumper she was looking, it was clear that she was a lot pudgier around the belly than at the start of her visit home, not to mention her ass too. Stuffing herself at Thanksgiving with second helpings, and even thirds, had done quite a number on her, but she hadn't stopped there. Every day was spent going into the city going from café to coffee shop to fast food joint, before returning home and raiding the cupboards for snacks before dinner with her parents.

Speaking of her parents, they had certainly been a bit shocked by her weight, not to mention how much she could eat now, and although they had kept most of their concern to themselves, her mother couldn't help but comment on her expanded form when she had come downstairs for Thanksgiving dinner wearing a fairly snug shirt and skirt, leading to more than a little embarrassment. But by the end of the week, they seemed to be at a loss, and seeing that Max was otherwise healthy and happy, they gave up asking around the subject not wanting to embarrass her further.

That said, she wasn't exactly going to parade around with her belly on show quite as much as it currently was right now. Grabbing her hoody, which was getting a little snug itself now, Max picked up her bags and made her way downstairs, her belly jiggling as she went. The smells of a cooked breakfast wafting from the kitchen caught her attention as she dropped her bags at the front door. _'I was going to grab something in town but I guess if Dad made breakfast I can get something before I go.'_ She mused, making her way toward the kitchen.

Once breakfast was over, having quickly finished the small stack of pancakes and syrup prepared for her, and saying goodbye to her parents, Max made her way into town, taking the fairly crowded shuttle bus. As the shuttle drew closer to the downtown area, Max's appetite began to reassert itself having not been completely satisfied yet. She briefly wrestled with her own thoughts telling herself she had just eaten and didn't need to eat more right now, but ultimately her belly won that match and she decided to get off a stop earlier than normal and make her way to the McDonalds on the corner.

Letting her appetite rule her this week had resulted in it growing even more out of control as she realised just how much she had ordered in her food-induced trance at the counter. A couple of breakfast wraps, filled bagels, and chocolate muffins, along with a large milkshake sat in front of her. She briefly thought about taking it to go but with her bags, she wouldn't be able to carry it and eat at the same time which meant she'd have to eat it here.

Having gotten a raised eyebrow from the server when she confirmed the order was to eat in, Max felt her face warm. She had gotten this reaction a few times during the week as her portions increased, but she wasn't quite used to it as normally Chloe would take her to the drive through and they would eat in the truck avoiding any staring eyes as she wolfed down the fattening fast food.

Finding a quiet table in the corner, away from the rest of the patrons, it took her very little time to finish the tray full of fast food, all the pleasure centres of her brain firing as she made her way through the greasy fast food and sugary milkshake. With a decent amount of food in her belly, she felt it begin to swell out making her shirt fit even tighter, her hoody showing the roundness of her gut, and her waistband digging in further. She sat there for a moment or two allowing her food to settle before she had to make a move.

As she made her way down the sidewalk, her full belly weighed her down making the 20 minute walk a lot more difficult than it had in previous days. As she approached the station, her walking paced slowed considerably as she wiped the sweat from her forehead. _'I know I was hardly an athlete, but I am getting pretty unfit...'_ she thought as she placed a hand on her middle, feeling her tight gut under the snug outer clothing. It was then that she spotted a new bakery that had opened a few doors from where she stood. _'Maybe I can grab some pastries for the journey?"_ Max thought, justifying buying more food when she had already eaten more than a days' worth of calories for someone her height and weight, _'I mean I will need something before I get back to Arcadia Bay and get lunch at the diner.'_

* * *

Now armed with a bag full of pastries and other baked goods, Max finally arrived at the bus station after a few more minutes of walking. Checking her ticket, she saw that her bus had pulled up at the stance and some passengers were already onboard while the driver waited by the door. Dropping her bag off in the hold, she was glad to be rid of the pressure on her shoulder from the strap as she rubbed the area where it had been digging in a little.

Finding her seat, she was happy to find that she had the whole row to herself once again and quickly made herself as comfortable as she could be with how tight her jeans were around her waist. Placing her camera bag and the bag filled with pastries beside her she settled into the seat and busied herself by checking her notifications and replying to the various comments on her recent photographs from around Seattle.

The bus engine roaring to life took her attention away from the phone temporarily as she realised they were beginning to move off. _'I better let Chloe know I'm leaving now,'_ Max thought as she sent a quick text, letting her girlfriend know when she would be arriving back in the Bay, before loading up her favourite playlist and putting in her earphones. Letting the music drown out the noise of the engine and other passengers as she relaxed and stared out of the window at the passing scenery of the city. _'Seattle has been fun to be back in again,'_ Max thought as she reflected on her time in the there, 'b _ut I'm definitely glad to be going back to Arcadia Bay, and to Chloe.'_


	12. Homecoming

**Chapter 12 – Homecoming**

While the journey nowhere near long in comparison to some of the trips she had taken with her family on holidays as a child, it was long enough that Max had begun daydreaming, having exhausted her concentration for checking various web pages and social media profiles. Zoned out to the soft guitar strings of her favourite indie playlist Max was currently occupied with staring out of the window watching stretches of highway pass her by along with sections of coastline interspersed with thick treelines, as she gradually made her way through the bag of treats that sat beside her.

There was something about travelling that always felt like she was out of time in a way, separate from the rest of the universe outside of the vehicle. However, as the next song began, the passage of time reasserted itself and she wondered how long it would be before she was home. _'Another hour to go?'_ She thinks as she checks her watch with slight frustration. With how excited she was to see Chloe's reaction to her recent growth, the fairly short journey was fast becoming too long to bear.

Without thinking much about it her hand found it's way to the previously overstuffed snack bag, however, the only thing she found was thin air. Turning to look, the empty bag confirmed her realisation that she had managed to make her way through all of the pastries quicker than she thought she might. _'Wowsers, I hadn't even noticed I was eating them.'_

Feeling a little surprised that she was able to eat that much without noticing, Max placed a hand on her belly, initially on top of the stretched hoodie, but after a moment slipped her hand under the fabric and onto her bare skin. She noticed that there is certainly way more than a handful of belly now. _'Sometimes I can't believe I've gotten this big.'_ She smiled to herself, feeling the softness of her gut, _'or just how much I like it,'_ she added as she originally wasn't entirely sure of how she felt about getting fatter when she began gaining weight.

Giving her belly a gentle squeeze, she considered just how much weight she had managed to gain in just over a week, unsure of exactly how many pounds was even possible. _'I really hope Chloe notices a difference in me later,'_ concerned about whether she could even put on enough for her appearance to change that much visually to others, even if her clothes did feel way tighter than when she had arrived in the big city.

Letting her imagination run wild for a moment, she imagined being a lot bigger and having none of her current clothes fit her at all, however, that brief fantasy was ended rather quickly when a phone began ringing loudly a few seats away and she suddenly remembered she was in public. Thankfully, the bus being mostly empty meant there was no one within sight that could have seen her groping herself, but embarrassment still quickly flooded her system as she removed her hand from under her hoodie. Feeling the heat in her cheeks Max decided she should at least check in with Chloe and let her know what time the bus would be into the station, and find something to distract herself with for the rest of the trip. She would have all the time to indulge in her imagination's desires tonight.

* * *

Although Chloe was fast to respond to her message the disappointing news was that she was currently caught up on an urgent repair job, which was going to keep her a little after her shift, meaning she wouldn't be able to meet her off the coach. However, she did offer to make it up to her girlfriend by picking up lunch once she was done and would meet her back at the house as soon as possible.

With that being the case Max was stuck using the local shuttle which took her the long way around town, past Blackwell and the main street of the small fishing town before finally making its way through the residential area up the slopes of the hills surrounding the bay. From the bus stop, there was a short walk to the Price-Madsen house, most of which is uphill much to Max's chagrin given how stiff her legs were after sitting for a long period.

Arriving at the front door Max paused to catch her breath, dropping the heavy bags to rub her poor calves for a moment. _'Ugh, I should exercise more...'_ the thought trailed off as she stood back up and re-shouldered her bags to haul them inside. Finding the door unlocked she smiled realising Joyce was probably home and made her way inside to be greeted by the sound of the radio and gentle humming coming from the small kitchen area just of the main hall.

"Max?" came the southern tones of the Price matriarch as the radio was turned down, "Is that you, hun?"

"Hi, Joyce," Max shouted back, dropping her bags at the bottom of the stairs before making her way into the kitchen to find the older woman had been busy tidying up and was currently wiping down the counters. "It's good to see you."

Having spent most of her childhood at the Price household instead of her own meant she had come to think of Joyce as a second mother and was always happy to see her.

"Well, I'm glad you got back safe and sound," Joyce replied in kind over her shoulder, "Chloe's been missing you something terrible."

Knowing how much of a terror Chloe could be Max smiled, it seemed that hadn't changed much over the last five years. "I missed her too, we skyped most nights but it's not the same thing."

"I don't imagine it is. You two always were impossible to separate," Joyce chuckled as she finished up wiping the surfaces, turning around to face her and leaning against the countertop. "Speaking of my daughter, she won't be back for another hour or so, so if you want I can make lunch before I make a run to the store?"

While she knew that Chloe would be bringing lunch back with her, her stomach decided it didn't want to wait despite her having eaten quite a bit that morning already and grumbled loud enough to cause a raised eyebrow from the older woman. "Thanks, Joyce, that'd be great."

"Alright darlin', you go set the table and I'll fix you something up in a jiffy."

* * *

With Joyce at the store and her 'Pre-Lunch', as she had come to call it, finished rather quickly, along with a few snacks she found while raiding the fridge, Max made her way upstairs to Chloe's room, leaving her bags downstairs for now as she was feeling pretty lazy and just wanted to rest. Throwing off her hoodie onto the chair and putting some music on the old stereo in the corner she decided to lay down on the bed and let her meal settle while she waited for Chloe to return home.

Leaning back against the pillow and unbuttoning the top button of her jeans to give her belly a bit more room she sighed deeply, letting her belly spill out as she began to rub it. Although she hadn't been that tired when she arrived, the feeling of being comfy with a full belly made her relaxed enough that she began to drift in and out. Before long she had succumbed to her body's need for a nap and had drifted off, her hand still cupping her belly.

* * *

Being awakened in an instant Max jumped when she realised the noise she had heard was the front door loudly slamming closed followed by heavy footsteps from downstairs. Quickly identifying from the stomping that Chloe had returned from work, Max's heart rate increased, mostly from nervousness as butterflies took up flapping their wings inside her chest.

Hearing the footsteps making their way toward the stairs Max jumped out of bed and looked at herself in the mirror trying to straighten out her clothes. However, given she'd continued to stuff herself today there was no way her pink Jane Doe shirt would cover her belly now, nor did she feel like struggling with her jeans to re-button them. _'I'm sure Chloe won't mind at all,'_ smiling to herself as she heard the punk climb the final steps outside the room.

The door burst open behind her as she heard Chloe call out.

"Yo Maximus, you up here? I saw your bags dow-" The blue-haired girl trailed off mid-sentence when she caught sight of the younger girl as Max turned around to face her, her jaw slack as she continued to stare. The bag she was holding falling to the floor at her feet.

Max could feel her face flush as her girlfriend's eyes raked over her expanded body, the piercing blue eyes nearly popping out when she noticed the sliver of underbelly bulging out over the waistband, visible from under the hem of her shirt. Not to mention how tightly stretched the fabric was around her pudgier middle. But it was when Chloe noticed the fact her top button was undone and the remainder were stressed to their limit that she swallowed hard.

Finally lifting her gaze to meet Max's own, Chloe struggled to form words and stammered out, "Uh, babe. Wow..." A quiet moment passed as she continued to do an impression of a goldfish before shaking her head to come to her senses and stepping closer.

"I, um... I wanted t-to surprise you," Max sheepishly started to explain as the punk's hand reached out to feel her soft underbelly. Making a small satisfied moan when she felt a groping hand squeeze lightly Max continued, almost as a whisper, "I wanted to see how big I could get for you."

Seeing and feeling just how much more there was of her chubbier girlfriend, Chloe couldn't help the husky tone to her voice when she spoke, "Fuck Max, you look amazing."

Leaning in, they embraced each other as their lips met, tongues gently entangling as Chloe's hands began to explore her fatter body, fingers sinking further into the soft rolls of fat that had built up. Feeling herself becoming more turned on than she could remember being Max moaned into the kiss and pressed her body into her more muscular girlfriend as the punk's hands found their way to her widened ass pulling her in closer.

Only once they both needed to surface for air did they separate, choosing to rest their foreheads together as they tried to recover their breath. Max's nerves were on alert as she could feel the soft movements of Chloe's fingers as she idly rubbed the soft hang of underbelly making her giggle as it felt ticklish.

Once she had regained her composure Chloe pulled back from the embrace to get a good look at Max, to see exactly just how much fatter she had become. The difference was pretty obvious around her belly as it now bulged out of her shirt, but she could definitely see how much wider around her hips and thighs she had become too as the jeans were straining in a way they weren't just nine days ago. Still unable to believe the difference in how the shorter girl looked, especially since she had seen her on skype most nights, "I can't believe how much bigger you look in person. I mean you didn't look this huge the other night?"

"Well, I was carefu-" Max started to explain, only to be interrupted.

"Damn Sista, how much did you eat? I mean you're huge. Even your cheeks got chubby!" Chloe exclaimed, seeing the obvious difference in her girlfriend's formally slender face which now looked puffed up and helped make her look pudgy even if you didn't see the rest of her.

"A lot," Max answered, blushing even more but grinning at Chloe's comments, she hadn't realised that her face had gotten fat enough to be obvious yet, at least compared to how much her belly had expanded in the last week. No wonder her parents were making comments if her gains were so obvious even if she wore baggier clothes.

"Tell me, babe," Chloe encouraged excitedly, teasing a little but genuinely wanting to know just how Max had fattened herself up so quickly. Adding as she squeezed a handful of belly "I wanna know how greedy you were."

Thinking for a moment, Max recalled just how many times she had eaten out over the course of the week, feeling a little embarrassed but at the same time proud of just how much she was able to put away, "I ate out a lot, basically whatever I was in the mood for and huge meals every day." Seeing just how much Chloe was enjoying this she expanded on her answer as the taller girl rubbed her gut. "Mmmm, Lots of burgers, pizza, tacos, burritos, and Chinese food. Not to mention lots of snacks between meals, having second helping of dinner every night, plus a few midnight snacks too."

"Damn, you really went all out, didn't you?" came the husky reply as Chloe took in her response. Clearly knowing just what had resulted in such rapid expansion of her girlfriend was having an effect on her.

Humming in agreement, Max placed a hand on her swollen belly, "I didn't stop eating all day and went to bed full every night. I wanted to see how much I could gain while I was away." She explained. "I was 143lbs before I left, but I haven't weighed in yet," adding shyly, "I wanted you to be here for that."

Chloe couldn't help the sappy grin that came over her at hearing that. She loved knowing Max wanted to experience these moments together as she grew heavier, and in turn, she wanted to be there to support Max in growing even larger. "Well, why don't we find out now? I'll grab the scale while you get those jeans off."

Before Max could even respond, the excited punk had already bounded away from her to retrieve the scales from the pit that was the floor of their shared wardrobe. Chuckling to herself, Max made short work of tugging her ill-fitting shirt over her head, however, when it came to her jeans, despite the top button being undone already, the combination of her new pudge and still being a little bloated from her earlier lunch and snacking made her pause as she realised this was going to take some effort.

"Need a hand there?" the teasing tone to Chloe's voice obvious as she stood there, enjoying the view of Max struggling to suck in her pudgy belly enough to unbutton the remaining buttons of her fly. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending on who you asked, one final effort meant the release of the next button making the following two easier.

Giggling, Max shimmied the rest of the way out of the tight denim and was finally left standing in her underwear. Now Chloe could really see exactly how much the new weight had changed her body. Catching her reflection, she could see that her love handles looked wider and she was getting a slight muffin top from how her underwear was now beginning to squeeze around her waist.

With the scale now ready and her clothes discarded Max stepped toward her girlfriend. The butterflies that had been fluttering earlier began anew as an excited anxiousness came over her. Having noticed this, Chloe stood behind her and wrapped her arms around her, holding her in a reassuring fashion until the moment passed and she took a step up onto the platform.

Mechanical clunking could be heard as the arrow spun around, wavering about for a moment as Max shuffled a little before standing still and allowing it to settle on its final number. Looking down over the bulge of her belly Max gasped as she took in what the scale said, not thinking she could have gained that much over the course of nine days, but the scale didn't lie, she weighed 154lbs, a gain of 11lbs during her trip.

"Wowser, I wasn't expecting that much," Max whispered mostly to herself.

"That's amazing," Chloe purred while wrapping her arms around the chubby girl once more and turning her around to face her, "You're getting so big," she whispered into Max's ear, feeling the younger girl shiver in response. Capturing Max's lips in a passionate kiss, Chloe slid her hands down her pudgy sides, around her hips to her ass, squeezing slightly as they melted into one another.

Pulling away from the kiss for a moment a silent question was asked and answered between then as Max responded with a quick nod, hungrily pulling the taller girl back into the kiss. The punks nimble but strong hands finding the strap of her bra, making short work of undoing it as they manoeuvred themselves toward the bed, letting the bra drop to the floor behind them.

Max continued walking carefully backwards, lips still locked with her partner, until her knees hit the bed behind her. Separating briefly, Max lowered herself down on the mattress, reclining back as she watched the punk rush to remove her own shirt and jeans before enthusiastically jumping onto the bed and climbing on top of the girl below her.

Once again, Max felt the intense gaze of her partner taking in the sight of her plump body before she leaned down to kiss her once more. It was easy for Max to become lost in the sensation of her girlfriend's touch as the blue-haired girl knew exactly how to make her feel good, kissing her way down the soft expanse of her midsection.

"Mmmm, so soft..." Chloe moaned between kisses and nibbling at the soft flesh of her belly, "So fat." Her hands grabbing at fattened thighs as she inched ever closer to exactly where Max needed her the most. Their lunch all but forgotten about for the moment as other needs demanded to be satisfied first.


	13. Pillow Talk

**Chapter 13 – Pillow Talk**

With clothes strewn across the room and covers lying in a pile on the floor, in the afterglow of their reunion the only sounds either girl was capable of making were soft giggles and contented murmurs as they allowed the wave of happiness to wash over them. Relaxing into each other as the delightful tightness of their muscles unwound leaving them feeling satiated and closer than ever before.

For Max, this was the release of nine days of built up tension over Thanksgiving, and it was well worth the wait she thought as she sighed contentedly and snuggled in closer to the warmth of her lovers embrace, Chloe nuzzling her in return before her fingers returned to lightly stroking the newly grown pudge of her underbelly, which had certainly captured the punk's attention during their love making.

"Mmm… soft." Chloe murmured in a barely audible fashion, as she gently squeezed the mound of belly under her hand, still captivated by just how much bigger Max had gotten in such a small timeframe.

Responding by arching into the touch Max enjoyed the sensations further before humming in satisfaction as another wave of endorphins hit her. However, as much as some parts of her wanted more, the majority of her was exhausted after the energy they had just spent.

A few more lazy moments passed until she pulled back a little to let the fog clear from her brain and stretch out, the taller girl loosening her hold but still staying in physical contact as much as possible which they both found reassuring in these moments of intimacy.

"So, I take it you missed me?" Chloe asked, shifting a little so she was able to see Max's face more clearly.

"Yeah, I did," Max nodded, smiling sweetly up at her girlfriend, earning her an affectionate kiss on the forehead.

"I know we spoke everyday but…" Chloe whispered as she pulled back. "I missed you too, Max."

Hearing the insecurity in her girlfriend's voice, Max reached out and took the punk's hand bringing it to her lips before holding it to her chest, reassuring the taller girl that she was here now, no matter how long they had been apart.

Although they were content just to lie there all day, exchanging touches and affirmations of love toward each other, eventually their conversation came back to the reality of day to day life.

"Ugh, I wish I didn't have school tomorrow," Max groaned as she realised her school break was about to come to an end. "Can't I just have another week off."

"Sorry schoolgirl," Chloe chuckled, playfully poking the shorter girl's side, "but you gotta get back to that book learning."

"Hey, I thought you'd encourage my delinquency," Max grumbled while pouting. "When did you become so sensible."

This just caused Chloe to chuckle once again, however, it gave her a moments pause to reflect on how much she'd grown up over the prior several months without even realising it. If anyone had told her younger self that she'd have a job she enjoyed, working on cars like she used to with her father, and would be studying to get her GED of her own volition, she was sure that that version of her wouldn't have believed a single word of it and probably flipped them off for good measure.

"Shit, you're right," She conceded, adding as she thought about why, "I guess I just haven't had much of a reason to rebel. I mean, I haven't even argued with step dick recently, despite him still being an annoying asshole with a pornstache."

"I'm glad," Max smiled at Chloe's description of her step-father, it was clear that there was still a level of antagonism there but maybe one day they could learn to get along once there was distance between them. "You deserve to be happy, Chloe."

And for once, the self-criticising voice at the back of the punk's head didn't shout out in disagreement, instead a warm feeling of contentment settled in her chest. It felt li

"I love you"

"I Love you too."

* * *

It took some time before either of them wanted to move, but ultimately time dictated they had to as Joyce would be back from the store soon. Groaning at the stiffness that had come over them, Chloe managed to pull herself away from the pliable chub of her girlfriend and made her way over to the stereo to put on some music as they began to get dressed.

Only for Max this was a bit of a struggle as her jeans were no looser fitting now than they were before she had stripped out of them. "Ugh, come on…" she grumbled as she hopped up and down to pull them over her widened ass and fattened thighs. Then came the fight with the buttons. While she had a bigger size of jeans in the wardrobe she was determined to wear these ones until it wasn't possible any more.

The first two buttons were pretty straightforward, the third took sucking in her gut to fasten, but the fourth was the difficult one. She'd already had to leave it unbuttoned after her earlier lunch and wasn't sure she'd get it refastened, but she wasn't willing to give up. Taking a deep breath, she pulled both sides as close together as possible, they would still meet but the button would need some forcing.

The first few tries were fruitless as she had to breathe way too soon, her belly bulging back out over the waistband forcing the sides apart again. Without even needing to look she could feel Chloe's gaze as the punk enjoyed the sight of her struggling with the over burdened fabric. Taking a deep breath and releasing it as much as possible Max sucked her belly in one more time, which these days didn't do much, but it was enough for her to get the button to just meet the matching hole and after a moment of fiddling, finally, she was able to get it fastened securely and she could relax letting the waistband take the full strain of her growing gut.

"Damn, Max, you look like you're about to pop any second." Chloe commented, quietly wolf whistling, having paused halfway in her tracks of getting dressed herself. "And you've still got lunch to eat", she added indicating the bag of food that had been forgotten about earlier in their rush to reunite.

"I don't know about me popping, but these jeans might be done for soon." Max replied, patting her belly and grinning over at the punk, before grabbing her tight pink Jane Doe shirt and tugging it down over her rounded out middle, "and I already had a lunch before you got here so this will be my second."

"Mmmm, you know exactly what a girl wants to hear, babe." Chloe responded, eyes firmly glued to the strip of soft skin still on display. A sexy smirk taking shape as she continued, "You better hope that those jeans hold on the rest of the day because I'm going to make sure you finish all of this and more."


	14. Holidays, New Year and New Growth

**Chapter 14 – Holidays, New Year and New Growth**

The winter break had come and gone far too quickly Max thought as she sorted through what she would need for the first day of classes starting up tomorrow morning. The last few weeks had been amazing, being able to spend Christmas with Chloe for the first time in years as her parents had been happy to let her stay with the Price-Madsen's so the young couple could have time over the break together.

Waking up on Christmas day in the strong embrace of the woman she loved, feeling warm and happy, had been a moment she would treasure. Unable to resist the opportunity to take a quick photo while snuggled into her girlfriend, Max remembered the sleepy look of confusion on Chloe's face at the noise of the camera shutter, but she soon woke up fully and made Max's morning a lot more pleasurable, to say the least.

Gifts had been exchanged once all the inhabitants of the household were up and about and a relaxing day filled with food and drink had been enjoyed. Max had gotten Chloe a couple of CD's by her favourite bands, Firewalk and Pisshead, while Chloe had gotten her a couple of packs of film for her instant camera, and some new clothes, including a couple of flannel shirts in a larger size since her current one was well beyond tight and now no longer fitting at the widest point of her belly, whispering that the larger of the two was for Max to grow into when she was sure no one else would hear her.

It was later though, when they were alone, that Max surprised Chloe with another present. The punk made short work of ripping off the wrapping paper to reveal two photo albums, the first of which had been personalised with several drawings and stickers which represented both of their interests and styles. Opening it up, she found it had been filled by a number of photos of them both from over their years together as children, including some that Max had found when she'd been in Seattle last month, all the way up to their reunion with plenty of spaces left to add to in future.

They spent some time looking over the pictures, declaring how dorky they both had been and reminiscing about those simpler times as they went through the years, old Halloween outfits, and the days they would play pirates in Chloe's backyard or by the beach on long summer days. The gap where the years they were apart had been noticeable as all of a sudden, the dorky young teens were replaced by young adults, and although they had grown up the bond between them had only strengthened. The sentimentality of it brought tears to the punk's eyes as her emotions belied her outer image, but with Max there beside her, the feeling was no longer sadness for the missed time but hope for their future together.

After they had both let their emotions settle, Chloe turned her attention to the second album under the watchful eye of her girlfriend. Had she been paying attention to the younger girl she would have noticed the nervousness in her gaze and the lip bitten lightly in anticipation. The cover of the album was littered with labels like keep out and private and in the middle, it said for Chloe's eyes only.

Max watched carefully as Chloe turned over the cover to reveal the first page, it was a fairly plain selfie taken in Max's dorm room when she first moved in, if the unopened boxes were anything to go by, however, the caption underneath read "Date: September 02 2013 – Weight: 110lbs". With a curious frown, Chloe continued on, finding more selfies, some full body shots too, each with another caption and a growing number underneath.

Seeing the confusion clear and a wide grin take over the punk's face, Max felt her anxiety ease, she'd obviously sent some photos to Chloe before but wasn't sure if this would be received the same way. Thankfully though her girlfriend was clearly enjoying the gift as the shots became a little riskier, and showed more of her growth. She'd even included some of her inner thoughts about each of the photos and again like the first album, there was plenty room for future memories and progress to be recorded.

* * *

New Years had passed pleasantly but uneventfully for the most part, but with the new year came the need for yet another upsizing of clothing. Most of her shirts were far too tight around her belly for her to feel comfortable wearing out in public now, revealing quite a thick strip of lower belly to the world, although, she had kept a few of them for comparing since she knew Chloe enjoyed seeing just how much fatter she had gotten since the start, and it made a good shot for the album she'd given Chloe for Christmas.

Weighing in at over 160lbs now, she was definitely feeling bigger, a grand total of 53lbs added since she returned to Blackwell only 6 months prior. There was no way to deny it now, she was fat, not just plump but fat bordering on obese. If she continued to gain more she would certainly be closing in on 200lbs, and she wasn't showing any sign of slowing down anytime soon. In fact, Max was really enjoying how much fatter she had become, especially when every new pound was met with enthusiastic appreciation from her lover and best friend.

The teasing from her classmates, namely Victoria Chase and co, she could probably do without. Gym class being a prime example as Victoria made fun of her each time she came within earshot about her clothes getting tighter and how out of shape she had become, telling her that she'd better sit her fat ass down before she had a heart attack. But in the long-term Victoria was just another asshole rich bitch and the rest of them were irrelevant and as long as she felt comfortable she would continue letting Chloe fatten her up further. Although, it was harder to ignore some the concerned questions posed by Joyce, never so direct as to mention her weight but she could tell the older woman was a little worried at her fast expansion.

Taking stock of her newest growth, all in all, she was unmistakably fat all over but Max was pleased that a little bit of weight had finally made it's way to her chest, even though was still fairly small up to compared to how wide and low the rest of her fat had spread. Her belly looking heavier as it began to overhang her waistband quite prominently, this was the main reason so much of her belly was on show in her older shirts since they weren't long enough to cover all of her even if they could stretch around the sheer width of her lower belly. Not that Max was complaining but she knew that it would draw unnecessary comments from other people so she chose to wear something that actually fit her and would minimise the amount of flab on display.

Another place that some of her recent growth had gone was her ass and thighs, which Chloe had pointed out to her more than once by squeezing them at every opportunity she had. Not only that but her pyjama shorts had finally given up and split one day when she bent over to pick up her clothes from the floor when tidying up. Since then she'd taken to sleeping in just her underwear whenever Chloe hadn't seduced her out of them at night.

Speaking of which, the much leaner and fitter punk had accomplished that rather resoundingly last night having come home from work with bags full of Max's favourite treats and enough diner food to feed 4 people. However, it wasn't that alone that had gotten Max so worked up, it was the way Chloe made her earn her reward of fattening food by making her try to do sit ups and push ups while Chloe did the same, only serving to further highlight the difference in their physiques as the fitter girl teased her for how out of shape she had let herself become. The endeavour had left her tired, sore, and more than a little out of breath, but that was soon forgotten as she dug into the piles of Two Whales takeaway, pastries, and her favourite dessert, cheesecake.

The overt teasing about her lack of fitness and how much more unfit and fatter she would get if she kept up eating had made her more turned on than she could remember being, especially when Chloe made the suggestion of making her waddle down the main promenade in a tiny pair of shorts and one of her old shirts with her huge stuffed belly weighing her down. Of course, the idea was simply fantasy in the moment, but she did wonder how it might feel to be that brazen about things, to have her belly on show, so full and heavy as it hung out the bottom of her shirt and over her shorts, her fatter thighs and ass making them strain to contain her even that much. As much as it was fantasy, the thought that maybe further down the line, and somewhere no one knew her, she might feel brave enough with Chloe there to try it had tipped her over the edge before Chloe had even gotten started on rewarding her for her greed.


	15. Valentines Night

**Chapter 15 – Valentines Night**

It had come around faster than she thought it would, but here she was, standing in front of their shared bed. A beautiful, new, dark red dress lay before her as butterflies took up flapping in her stomach. _'I can't believe I'm this nervous over this,'_ Max thought as she contemplated the evening to come, however, tonight wasn't any other lame school event that she usually ignored. No, tonight was a night she finally understood why people got excited about and wanted to take part in, tonight was the first time she had a valentine to spend the day that celebrates them with as Chloe was accompanying her to Blackwell to attend their first Valentines dance together as a couple.

When she had asked Chloe, the punk hadn't been too keen on the idea of going to a dance at the school she had been kicked out of some years prior but had melted under the doe-eyed girl's pleading look. Max had realised that fairly early on in their relationship that Chloe couldn't say no to her if she turned on the doe-like eyes, and she tried hard not to abuse that power, but tonight, tonight was special enough to justify it, besides, she knew exactly what would make it worth it to her girlfriend later in the evening.

In addition to the new dress, Max had bought herself some new lacy underwear, which she was a little nervous about having never worn anything that directly designed to be sexy before, but she definitely felt more confident with showing off her body since she had grown, at least with Chloe anyway. Quickly pulling on the underwear and bra, she found the straps a little snug but definitely nicely fitting as to not cause any red marks like her normal underwear did these days. Now the time came to put on the dress.

She hadn't tried it on since she bought it about a month ago, forgetting in her excitement at the time that she might be a bit bigger by the time the dance came round, it also wasn't exactly a stretchy material either. This was what worried at the moment as she knew she was about 10-15lbs or so heavier now and most of that had settled around her hips and lower belly. _'I hope it still zips up, I don't have anything else I can wear,'_ Max thought, some anxiety began to build.

The sound of shower ceasing and movement from the bathroom across the hall snapped her out of her worrying as she realised Chloe would be nearly ready in a minute or two and they needed to leave shortly. Look at the dress, it had a fairly high neckline and zipped up the back from just above her hips, this meant she would need to be careful about pulling it down as to not overstretch the seams.

Pulling it over her head and putting her arms through the holes on either side, she dragged the front down to sit in the right place before tackling the harder job of tugging the rest of the fabric over her belly. As the dress was unzipped still it went down relatively easily with only some coxing when she got to the widest point of her hips and ass, but she knew zipping it up would be difficult as her belly was very obviously pressed out against the fabric already and her hips were snuggly contained, showing off much larger curves than she ever thought she'd have before she started gaining weight.

Taking a moment to adjust the dress into position, Max readied herself to try the zipper, her hands reaching around to grasp the tab and hold the fabric firmly against her rear so it didn't pull back up along with the zip. She started with a gentle, but firm pull which moved the zip up a little, but with the way she was standing and reaching around it was causing her to push her belly out a bit so she tried to readjust herself and take a deep breath. This helped a little more but against the zipper wouldn't go up much further, even after giving it a stronger tug.

Letting go of her held breath her belly bulged back out once more and the zip promptly undid some of her progress. It was at that point that Chloe returned from her shower, nearly fully dressed, to the sight of the fatter girl frowning at the mirror as she tried once more in vain to get the zip to go up any more.

"Help me, please?" Max asked with a little bit of a desperate tone when she noticed the taller, slimmer girl smirking at her while she easily tucked in her white formal shirt and fastened the belt of her light grey suit.

Chloe chuckled in response before she made her way over, slipping her arms around the brunette from behind and nuzzling her neck lightly nibbling at the soft freckled skin. "What's the matter, babe?"

Feeling herself melt a little at the touch Max had to shake her head clear, there would be plenty of time for that later, right now she needed to focus on getting dressed. "I, uh, I-I need help zipping up my dress..."

Instead of immediately offering help, the punk smirked even more, whispering her question in a husky tone designed to tease the chubby girl in her arms. "Mmm, and why would that be? Could it have anything to do with _this_?" she asked while squeezing a handful of belly through the stretched and smooth material. "Has someone gotten too fat for their clothes again?"

"Ugh, Chlooeee," the younger girl whined in playful frustration but definitely enjoying the attention as she blushed.

"Alright, alright, I'll help you get zipped up," Chloe conceded, laughing at how easy it was to rile Max up.

Max stood facing the mirror as Chloe took a small step back and took ahold of the tab, holding the sides of the fabric as close together as they would go to help make it easier. This seemed like it was going to work but there was still a bit too much space as it reached the widest part of her midsection.

"Gonna need you to suck it in there, babe," came the request from the punk behind her.

She wanted to say that she had been but knew she would just get teased even more, which as fun as that was it would only distract them both and lead to them not leaving the room at all this evening. So instead she took a deep breath again and let it out, sucking in her belly as much as was still possible to do so, only just holding it back a little further than before.

She could feel the fabric was getting tighter as zip slowly made its way up, trying desperately to hold her breath till she couldn't do it any longer and had to take a deep breath again, her belly surging forward once more against the now taught material causing the punk hum appreciatively. Thankfully though, Chloe had managed to get the zip far enough up that the rest of it was relatively easy since the dress fit perfectly fine around her chest still.

"Looks hella tight... not that I'm complaining," Chloe commented while taking the opportunity to gently stroke Max's sides, trailing down her flared hips before more firmly running them around to the bulge of her belly once more. Moving in closer herself in order to place a trail of kisses up the freckled girl's neck, "but you think it'll last the whole night?"

Max couldn't help but respond with a giggle turning around in Chloe's arms, letting the taller girl's hands find their way to her rear as her own snaked around the punk's neck, her larger belly pressed against her partner's slim and toned body. "It's all your fault anyway, you've been feeding me so much recently."

That was certainly true, since new years, Chloe had been pretty consistent with her encouraging of Max's appetite and always seemed to pop up with tasty and fattening food as soon as Max even thought about eating something. Being able to anticipate her girlfriend's needs like that was translating into quite a few added pounds to say the least.

"Hmmm, I have haven't I," Chloe allowed, dropping her voice to a deeper husky tone, "but you've been the greedy piggy who ate it all haven't you?" before leaning down to capture the shorter girl's lips in a passionate kiss, not allowing her to verbally respond to that little bit or harsher teasing.

Max moaned into the kiss, feeling Chloe's hands firmly squeezing her plumper backside, a pleasant tightness in her core building. Letting the moment linger as they pulled apart, she once more struggled with the decision to abandon their previous plans and move over to the bed behind them, however, the rest of the world reasserted itself bringing them both out of the moment.

Separating in order to finish getting ready, Chloe fully tied her tie, fixing it neatly, and shrugged on her jacket while Max checked her makeup one last time and threw a light woollen shawl around her shoulders as it was still a little cool out at this time of year. Quickly sharing one more kiss, Chloe offered her arm to her and the pair made their way downstairs to the rusty, but reliable, carriage that awaited.


	16. At the Dance

**Chapter 16 – At the Dance**

As the young couple approached the campus carpark, signs of the party could be seen from a fair distance away as the grounds outside the main building had been decorated leading up to the doors of the gym hall where the event was being held. Banners were hung above the doors and ribbons had been wound around the trees, along with heart-shaped balloons dotted about the green, and while most of the students were inside, there was a few of them still milling around taking in the scenery and enjoying some fresh air.

Excitedly Max exited the truck, completely forgetting in her haste to chastise her girlfriend's eternally horrendous parking as the punk seemingly never bothered herself about taking up more than one spot, or even parking in the disabled bay whenever she parked at the school or diner. Her mind was buzzing with the anticipation of the evening as the crisp air around her made her pull her shawl a little closer, but Chloe was soon there with an arm around her widening waist, pulling her in close.

"C'mon, we can get warm inside, babe," Chloe assured as she kissed the shorter girl's temple, gently rubbing a thumb over the small of her back.

Max nodded, shivering slightly from both the cool temperature and the sensation that tingled up her spine, and snuggled into the embrace for a moment before they made their way toward the party, cuddling as they went.

A fairly loud thumping could be heard leaking out the doors of the gym as students came and went from the hall. Clearly, the vortex club funded sound system was being put to good use tonight Max thought. It was going to be difficult to talk over the noise of it but for the most part that just meant they would need to be closer in order to be heard.

* * *

Inside the hall, even more decoration covered the walls, with large red velvet drapes being used to section off the Vortex VIP zone, which as per usual was right next to the bar that was conveniently overlooked by the school administration due to whose parents were funding this little shindig. There was also a photo booth being run by a few of the other photography students of in the corner with a short queue of couples wanting to commemorate the night.

As Max took all of this in, she spotted a few of her classmates of to the side, including Warren and Brooke who she had been encouraging to get together since she found out Brooke was harbouring a crush on the younger nerd. She also spotted Dana sitting with Trevor and his skater friends while Justin was trying, unsuccessfully it seemed, to flirt with a blonde girl Max was only vaguely aware was in her maths class.

"Max, I love your dress, girl." Dana cheerfully greeted, opening her arms wide, "the colour really suits you."

"Thanks, Dana," she replied happily giving the cheerleader a hug in return. "Your dress looks gorgeous too."

"Oh, this old thing?" Dana jokingly replied, giving a quick spin. "Trevor helped me pick it out, wasn't that sweet of him?"

Attention turned to the skater as he gave a simple acknowledgement and greeted Max with a quick "Hey," and Chloe with a customary fist bump. Clearly, he'd had some help himself picking out his outfit for tonight, Chloe thought, as he actually looked smartly put together compared to the rest of his friends' uncoordinated outfit choices.

Once Max had made the rounds to speak to everyone she wanted to catch up with, they settled into the comfy couches with Dana, Trevor, and the rest of the skaters to enjoy some drinks and conversation. Max snuggled in close to Chloe, enjoying being able to be so affectionate whilst enjoying the company of her friends and classmates. The punk while normally a bit more reluctant to be so openly cuddly, allowed this for tonight, the younger girl's enthusiasm having rubbed off on her earlier on.

* * *

After a couple of drinks and a little more talking Chloe decided it was time to dance, dragging them both onto the dance floor while the DJ was in full swing. Max wasn't really much of a dancer, usually being too self-conscious to let herself move in time with the music, but with Chloe's infectious enthusiasm she soon found herself going along with the blue-haired punk's lead.

Much of their dancing would be better referred to as flailing around, at least on Max's part, but she was definitely enjoying herself. Giggling as Chloe spun her around fast before catching her in a hug from behind, Max relaxed into the embrace looking up at her girlfriend with the same giddiness she felt when they had gotten up to mischief when they were younger, the difference now was that she had no reason to hide from the feelings she'd had all along as she happily accepted a lingering kiss before pulling apart, but only just as Chloe leaned in so she could speak.

"You want to take a break for now, babe?" The taller girl asked as the song they had been dancing to came to an end.

As much as Max wanted to say no, she knew she probably would do better having a quick break and getting off her feet for a few minutes at least, the added weight was clearly making things feel like more of an effort than they had in the past, clearly even mandatory gym lessons weren't enough to keep fit after gaining so much. "Ughh, but dancing..." she mock complained with a pout which she knew Chloe had trouble resisting at times.

"Ah, I'm not falling for that face this time," Chloe teased back, knowing full well the shorter girl was actually happy for the reprieve. "I'm gonna go grab a drink if you wanna go talk to peeps." The taller girl once again leaned in, stealing a quick kiss, "I'll come find you, ok?"

Getting the go-ahead from the tubby brunette, she slipped past, patting Max on her ass in order to send her off, who responded by playfully sticking out her tongue at her, as she headed toward the bar herself. The music was still thumping loud but was thankfully a little quieter at the bar due to the sound muffling panels around the area.

The bar area was crawling with the usual Vortex Club cronies and groupies as Chloe elbowed her way to the bar itself causing a few of them to protest as she jostled them out the way, but a quick glare shut them right up since they knew of the punk's reputation from when she was expelled a couple of years ago.

' _Ugh, so glad I don't have to deal with them every day. Buncha fake assholes sucking up to each other.'_ Chloe thought as she ordered a beer for herself. _'Although, they did manage to get actual booze in here so not gonna complain too much, at least until one of them starts something.'_

It was almost as though fate was listening, as the second she finished that thought the queen bee herself could be heard approaching, her gaggle of worker bees following at her incredibly pointy heels. Ignoring them, for now, Chloe took a quick swig of her beer while she looked out over the dance floor, that was until Victoria Chase made her obnoxious presence felt. Her perfectly manicured look without a single hair out of place was turned up to eleven as she had clearly gone all out. The smirk on her face also told Chloe she was probably spoiling for a fight as the blonde felt she had the upper hand tonight, and while Chloe wasn't looking to start trouble, if it came looking for her in the form of the rich bitch leader of the Vortex Club she'd happily finish it.

"Well, well, if it isn't Arcadia Bay's loser dropout." She started, holding herself as tall as possible, her high heels giving her only a slight height advantage over the normally taller punk. "What are you even doing here? I thought you were banned from the campus after you decided to redecorate the girl's bathroom in marker pen?"

"Hey, Icky Vicky," Chloe responded easily, knowing it would wind the blonde up. Ignoring the blondes attempt to drag up a particularly sore point in her earlier teenage years for now. "good to see you too."

Victoria gave a frustrated huff as she turned to the bartender and ordered her own drink, some pretentious sounding thing, but Chloe wasn't really paying that much attention. The blonde next to her, clearly not done with her attempts to rile the punk turned her gaze to follow where Chloe was currently looking at in the crowd and spotted the object of her attention. "Ugh," her lip curled in a slight sneer realising that her rival photographer was the reason the Chloe was here. "I should have known."

Chloe smirked at this knowing how much of an issue Victoria had with Max beating her assignment scores and winning the photography contest that the queen bee had been certain she would be crowned victorious in after the winter break.

"I have no idea why everyone fawns all over her with that little miss hipster schtick." She pondered, but her tone was more jealous sounding than anything else. It had been the same when Rachel had been at Blackwell prior to her returning to Southern California. Obviously between then and Max showing up Victoria had gotten used to being the social ruler but the initially shy, although still captivating, brunette had disrupted Victoria's long sought after grasp on the social fabric of the school. "Although little isn't the right word now with how fat she's getting," the blonde continued laughing derisively, "Just look at the size of her ass in that dress, it's nearly as wide as Alyssa's."

At this Chloe bristled, as much as Victoria was right, Max was getting pretty big now, it really wasn't her place to comment and her disrespect wasn't something she was going to put up with. "At least she has an ass, unlike that flat boney thing you call a backside." Was her immediate response. She knew Victoria couldn't handle not being worshipped like her normally ever-present slaves were want to do.

"At least my dress isn't about to rip apart at the seams," came the growled reply before the blonde recomposed herself. Once again raising herself to her full height, she came closer, leaning into the punk in an attempt to be flirtatious. "I mean, why would you want to be with someone who doesn't take care of their appearance like that when you and I could have a little fun together instead."

Chloe tensed up as soon as the other girl's hand came to rest on her toned stomach, a fingertip lightly trailing down her slim fit shirt toward her belt.

"Fuck you, Victoria," she snarled, quickly pushing the blonde away. "Just because you're hella jealou-"

This earned Chloe a glare as Victoria's eyes narrowed, her gaze showing the anger that had flared up as any mention of her being jealous was an instant trigger. "Why exactly would I be jealous of Maxine fucking Caulfield?" Each word was perfectly clipped.

"Have you seen how you're behaving? Chloe chuckled, her voice low and dangerous, "You know, if you stopped being such a bitch to everyone around you, lying to yourself about why you hated Rachel and admit that you're doing the same thing with Max," Getting right in her face, causing the blonde to swallow nervously, "then maybe, just maybe, you wouldn't be such a repulsive excuse of a human being."

And with that, Chloe shoved her way past the blonde, causing her to spill her drink as she stormed off across the dance floor towards her girlfriend leaving the dumbfounded queen bee fuming behind her.

Feeling that she was still tense with anger, Chloe took a moment to roll her shoulders and breathe deeply a few times, not wanting to worry Max too much, although she knew Max would be able to read that something had happened regardless.

Approaching quietly, she inconspicuously slipped her hand into Max's giving it a gentle tug to get her attention. Not quite trusting herself to speak as of yet she gestured to the dance floor with a sharp jerk of her head in its direction. Getting a concerned but agreeing look in return, she turned and led the shorter girl out into an empty space within the crowd as the music slowed into a softer rhythm.

For a moment, neither of them spoke, Chloe holding onto Max a little tighter than was necessary, her arms around her waist, Max's up around her shoulders as her face rested in the crook of the punk's neck as they rocked back and forth to the music. She didn't want to admit it, but Victoria had gotten under her skin a little with that attempt to seduce her, if you could call it that.

Sighing deeply, she lifted her head from where it was buried in Max's mop top of brown hair and placed a kiss on the top of the shorter girl's forehead before looking out across the floor where she caught sight of Victoria staring her down from the sideline while her ever willing slaves attempted to prevent the previously spilt drink from staining her dress. It wasn't until she heard a muffled question from Max under her chin that she pulled her attention from the impromptu staring contest she had found herself in.

"You ok?" Max had asked having waited long enough for Chloe to normally have told her what was up. Seeing that the taller girl had been staring off toward Victoria, Max realised something must have happened while she was at the bar. It wasn't the first time Max had seen them at odds with each other, as it was a normal occurrence for them to trade barbs whenever they were within earshot of each other, but this time it was more tense feeling. "Did Victoria do something again?"

"When doesn't she?" Was Chloe's flippant answer, not really wanting to get into this right now and spoil the evening they were enjoying so far. It wasn't exactly the first time she'd pulled this shit, just the first time that Chloe had found herself to be the direct target of Victoria's attempt at manipulating the situation to her advantage. "I'll tell you in the morning, right now though I just want to dance with you."

Although Max didn't really want to let it go, knowing that Victoria could be pretty spiteful when she wanted to, she trusted Chloe to handle things in her own time. Letting the matter drop, for now, the brunette snuggled back into the embrace as Chloe pulled her in close, her soft belly pressed up against the harder torso of her partner as she felt the punk's hands come to rest on the swell of her much wider ass.

Taking advantage of her position within the taller girls grasp, Max lifted up onto her tiptoes, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss before pulling back to say, "I love you,". Her gaze was a mix of reassuring and concerned as she looked up at the punk, her warm smile, and shining doe eyes showing all the love she wanted to share.

Under this onslaught of tenderness, the punk eventually melted, her eyes closing as she let the feeling of being loved so unconditionally wash over her forgetting about the queen bitch and focusing solely on the girl in her arms. "I love you too, Max, I always have," she replied adding almost in a whisper as they returned to their dancing position of Max tucked in under her chin, "and I always will."


	17. Aftermath

**Chapter 17 – Aftermath**

A week had passed since Valentine's Day and the school dance Max and Chloe had attended, and despite the brief interruption to the magic of the evening courtesy of Victoria Chase, Max couldn't have been happier with how the night went. Having Chloe hold her while slow dancing to some random love song, while cliché as all hell, had been something she'd looked forward to ever since the party had been announced and the experience did not disappoint.

* * *

 _Saturday, February 15, 2014_

 _I know Chloe enjoyed last night as much as I did, even if she did grumble at first when I asked her to go. I took a bunch of photos of us, which are definitely going in the photo album. Chloe Price approved and everything! Speaking of photos, Chloe insisted we do the traditional couple's photo once she saw they had a bunch stupid props and hats for people to wear. Trust her to find the pirates hat and an eye patch in that mess of old school play costumes._

 _The photo turned out awesome btw! Captain Chloe and Long Max Silver 4ever! ;D_

 _Despite Chloe only agreeing to go last night because I really wanted to have a normal school dance experience with her to make up for the years we missed out on, she is definitely way more of a romantic at heart than she lets on. Even with me, she tries to hide it sometimes, like she tries to pretend she doesn't need all of those sorts of gestures, but I know she does, and I wanted her to know how much I love her and do something for her. I didn't have much time, or money, to plan something, but I did manage to surprise her with a bunch of roses I had Trevor sneak out to her truck for me before we left for the night._

 _I so wanted to take a photo of the moment she realised they were for her, but for once, I didn't and let myself be in the moment with her._

* * *

But as much as the evening had been fun, the drama from that night, between Max and her photography rival Victoria, had spilt out into the following days. The tall blonde had been incensed at being rejected so publicly when she had been confident of having the upper hand over her current foil and was sure her plan to manipulate the situation to her advantage would work. Being reminded that not everyone was under her thumb obviously hadn't gone down well, and yesterday afternoon in photography class had seen the pair come to metaphorical blows over it.

* * *

 _Friday, February 21, 2014_

 _What can I say about Victoria that Chloe hasn't already called her?_

 _I mean I tried my best to just ignore because I honestly don't care what she thinks but she just doesn't get it! She's so absorbed in her own reality that she can't comprehend that she isn't the centre of the universe, and, ugggh..._

 _I don't know what I did to piss her off, but ever since I got into Blackwell she's tried to make my life difficult, from teasing me in class and making sarcastic comments about my work to Professor Jefferson to being outwardly hostile when surrounded by her slaves trying to impress them. The sad thing is it works on some of them as they fight over who gets to kiss her ass first..._

 _Thankfully Jefferson doesn't fall for her schtick often but today he was in a bad mood and decided both of us should get detention for disrupting the rest of the class after Victoria started her shit again. For once, rather than ignore her, I answered back. Maybe I shouldn't have but it felt great putting her in her place, even if I did get in trouble for it. Chloe told me I should have just punched her... but that's taking it too far, I'm still a pacifist, even if I'd love to watch Chloe hand Victoria her ass like that._

 _Although, my parents were told that I had been given detention so maybe it wasn't worth it after all..._

* * *

Max sighed remembering how disappointed her father had sounded on the phone last night when they called. _'I know it means they care, but they need to realise I'm not a shy little kid anymore.'_ In her younger years, she had often avoided conflict preferring to stay to the sidelines and observe, it's part of the reason why she had taken to photography. Much easier to capture the moment than truly be a part of it had been how she had thought about life back then. But now, she was an adult, doing the thing she loved at school and was in a relationship with her best friend. She still wanted to capture those moments but now she had a reason to be a part of them too.

Not wanting to dwell on the bad side of things this week, she had good news to share with her parents when they asked how she and Chloe were doing. With Chloe's twentieth birthday coming up the punk wanted to do something different, get out of Arcadia Bay and see more than the small coastal fishing town she had lived in her whole life, so a weekend trip to Portland to see a local punk rock band was on the cards. After the usual parental concern about her safety, they wished the couple well on their trip, ending the call with a pointed reminder to take care of herself and try to eat a little healthier while she was away.

* * *

 _Saturday, 22 February 2014_

 _Chloe has been 'hella' excited about Portland since we decided to go. Telling me about all the places we need to go to and things to do. She even found an awesome looking punk/skate shop she wants to visit to buy a new board since her old one is well beyond saving at this point._

 _It's really cute seeing her like this again. When we were younger, she was always so hyped when we went on adventures, whether it was in Arcadia or the few times our families were able to do a joint vacation somewhere. I loved those times too, and this trip to Portland is the perfect way to indulge ourselves in a bit of nostalgia while trying some different things. Like for instance, Chloe wants me to wear something more punk to the show. It's not my normal style but I'm willing to step out of my comfort zone._

 _Speaking of my comfort zone, people are really beginning to notice my weight, I know I've gained a lot, but I think I'm crossing the line from being just chubby to actually fat if that makes sense at all. I mean it's obvious that my belly has gotten a lot softer... and my love handles, ass, and thighs too. Ok, I'm pretty damn fat all over, even my chest has gotten a little bigger with the last 20lbs or so (which neither me or Chloe are complaining about ; D) but it's still a little odd having people see me so differently from how I was at the start of the year._

 _Maybe in Portland, it'll feel different? No one knows me there or knows that I've gained over 75lbs so quickly. Since I'm already trying something new with wearing punk clothes to the show, maybe I could try something else too. Ever since Chloe mentioned the idea of making me wear clothes I was barely able to fit into to show me off, I've been thinking about how it would feel. I don't mean parading around half-naked in public or anything, but to just not worry if my shirt doesn't quite fit or my jeans are making my muffin top and belly hang over so much._

 _I still have some time to think about it, but if I do then I want to surprise Chloe with that and more for her Birthday treat since we have the whole weekend, just the two of us._


	18. Portland Plans

**Chapter 18 – Portland Plans**

This afternoon had been a painful exercise in watching the clock for Max. She desperately wished she had the power to fast forward to the end of the school day as Chloe was picking her up and driving them the couple of hours journey to Portland immediately. They had packed up the night before, so all Max had to do was bring her satchel with her camera and spare film, hop in the truck, and they'd be on their way.

When the clock finally struck 3:30 and classes let out for the day, Max rushed out as fast as she could, ending up really out of breath by the time she reached the car park. Her extra weight really making her notice how unfit she was, soft rolls jiggling with her heavier steps.

After being swept up into a tight embrace and given time to catch her breath the tubby brunette noticed the absolutely giant grin of her partner. It was a grin that Chloe only broke out when she was genuinely excited about something, or about to get them both into a decent amount of trouble.

"Guess what!" The punk exclaimed in question, seemingly unable to contain the excitement any longer.

"What?" Max asked, unable to help but feel herself getting giddy in response.

"Nuh uh, dummy, you have to guess," Chloe replied poking her belly teasingly, getting a giggle in response, "that's the point."

"Hmm, you've found something semi-illegal for us to do that you're going to try and convince me to go along with later on?" Max replied, thinking about some of the stories Chloe had told her about that happened during her wild rebellion, some of which involved a sketchy ass mill on the edge of town and underage drinking.

"Nope," Chloe started to respond, however, after giving it a second thought she continued, "well, maybe, but... not right now."

"Oh, so I'm safe for now?" Max jibbed back.

"I wouldn't say that babe," Chloe teased, adding while leaning in to capture the lips of the shorter girl, "I can still be a hella bad influence after all."

Their mouths met softly at first, hands roaming, as they enjoyed the feelings that stirred. After a moment or so, Chloe rotated them around, pushing Max back against the door of her truck and pressing her body into her girlfriend's much softer form, the kiss deepening.

When they parted, they were both breathing a little heavier. Chloe moved to lean against the truck beside the shorter girl and although no longer pressed against her, she kept close, their bodies still touching.

"You give up yet?" Chloe asked gently, still grinning but softer now.

Taking a second to remember what had happened before the moment just past, Max frowned. She tried to think of anything else that Chloe could be excited about that they hadn't already talked about the night before while packing. "Ummm, sorry." She eventually replied with a sheepish smile.

"Ugh, dude, you suck," Chloe joked, bumping Max's shoulder, both of them laughing for a moment.

"Remember the exams I took a few weeks back?" Chloe started to explain, waiting for a nod from her girlfriend before continuing, "Well, I got an email before work this morning and, well..."

At that, the punk stood up from leaning on her truck's passenger side door and reached into her back pocket pulling out folded pieces of paper before offering it to her partner.

Taking the folded paper, Max opened it up to see the email heading from Tillamook Bay CC at the top, along with a second page printed out from some sort of results screen. She scanned down the paper carefully taking in the full message, her own grin growing with every word she read.

"Babe?" Chloe prompted when Max hadn't yet responded but was just grinning widely at the pieces of paper in her hand.

"Oh, Chloe," Max exclaimed as she pulled her attention away from reading and threw herself at the taller girl, latching onto her and pulling her down into a fierce hug. "I knew you could do it, I'm so proud of you, baby!"

While Chloe wasn't complaining about the enthusiastic response, she wasn't quite expecting the force that was applied and struggled to keep them both upright as they rocked back and forth. Max could be surprisingly strong when she wanted to be.

* * *

That had been yesterday afternoon before their trip and the news had made their weekend plans seem more special as they weren't just celebrating Chloe's upcoming birthday, but were also celebrating her passing the first of her two GED exams, with nearly perfect scores.

The drive had taken a couple of hours with stopping off for gas on the way, along with a quick bite to eat since they hadn't had anything since lunch and probably wouldn't get a proper dinner that night. The hotel wasn't anything special, either inside or out, but it was cheap enough and located in the main town making it easy for them to get around from there. It definitely helped that there were plenty places to grab food nearby too, which Max had taken full advantage off once they'd gotten settled in last night, the remnants of her binge scattered about their room, along with their hastily torn off clothes.

Their morning had been spent being lazy in bed and simply enjoying each other's company while they planned the rest of their day. First and foremost was the skate/punk shop to get new clothes for the gig tonight, also so Chloe could spend some of her birthday money on a new board. Second was Powell's bookshop at Max's request since they would be in the area anyway. But besides that, they wanted to see what else was going on once they were in town and scope out somewhere to get dinner before the show.

So, after an extremely lengthy shower where Chloe had invited Max to join her, leading to them running out of hot water toward the end, the pair finally made their way out of the hotel and were taking a slow walk along the main street. Max was stopping every so often to take a photo of something that caught her eye, including a few that Chloe insisted that she take of her doing something silly while posing. It was a good thing that they had brought a lot of spare film Max thought when she realised how many photos she had already taken in that short time.

* * *

The sheer choice of deck designs had overwhelmed Max, she hadn't realised just how many there could possibly be to choose from, Chloe, on the other hand, was in her element it was clear, getting into a deep conversation with the staff about different materials and build construction of the board she was after. So while the punk was occupied with that Max took the opportunity to wander around the clothing section as she wanted to find something to wear for the show tonight.

Looking over the many racks and displays there was plenty of clothing she could easily see being worn at a gig like the one they planned on going to, torn fabric, patches, pins, and spikes, and lots of logos and band names she had never heard of but was sure Chloe would know about. A couple of items caught her eye but she wasn't sure about being able to pull off the look. _'It has to be punk enough, but still me..."_ Max thought as she continued to sift through a rack of t-shirts and vests.

Deciding to leave the shirts for the moment, she wandered over to a table of jeans on display, a lot of them looked like they would be skinny fit she realised. _'Well I wanted to show off a bit more so maybe I should get a pair of these,'_ Max considered the pair in front of her, deep black jeans with a torn patch at the mid-thigh, _'huh, a button fly... maybe that could be an advantage with what I want to do.'_

As she was grabbing a couple of sizes from the pile since she was wasn't sure what would be the best fit, Chloe snuck up at the back of her and wrapped an arm around her soft middle, squeezing affectionately. "Find anything, babe?"

"Uh, maybe. These jeans look ok, so I was going to try them on. Haven't found a shirt yet though," Max replied showing Chloe the pair in question, the punk approving of her choice. "I need something to wear under that red flannel shirt you got me."

Thinking for a moment before she spoke, Chloe began, "Hmm, tell you what. Why don't you go find the dressing room and I'll pick something out while you try those on?"

Max was grateful for the offer as she figured Chloe would be far better at finding something that went well with what she was planning on wearing. Her fashion sense wasn't quite as attuned as most peoples, preferring to wear basic jeans and t-shirts with a hoody most of the time, even her dressy clothes were fairly understated and simple. It never really bothered her but when it came to having a definite style of her own, she felt she lacked that cohesive look compared to her girlfriend's more overt punk style.

Once in the dressing room, she took a look at the sizes of the jeans, she'd picked up two different sizes to see which fit best. Deciding to start with the larger of them she stripped off her current trousers and pulled the new ones on. Despite them being skinny jeans, these particular ones were a little stretchy so went on with relative ease despite her now much thicker thighs and hips. The button fly was a bit different to her normal jeans but definitely made it easier to fasten them up bit by bit.

Looking herself over in the mirror, the material wasn't strained much and in fact looked like they fit her fairly well. 'Pretty comfy too, I could probably get away with wearing them normally though,' Max thought realising they probably weren't tight enough for how she wanted them to look for tonight. Taking them off she put them to the side still considering buying them for wearing back home and went to pick up the smaller pair. It was then she heard a knock on the door followed by a loud shout.

"Yo, Maximus, open up!" Chloe's voice came in loud and clear over the music playing over the stores sound system.

Smiling, Max turned, opening the door, and peeked around the edge of the door to find her girlfriend there with a selection of shirts in hand.

"Whadda ya think of these?" the punk asked, lifting up a couple of designs.

Taking a quick look at the first two Max knew the first wasn't really her sort of thing, a bit too bright and in your face, however, the second had a black and white, torn up, band album cover but with a retro punk kinda feel to it which she liked. The others Chloe had found were interesting designs, one of them with an abstract deer skull, and another which was more of a vest had a tornado of butterflies which she liked too.

"I think I like those ones best," Max said pointing at the second design and the tornado of butterflies.

Juggling the hangers, Chloe handed over the two shirts, hanging the others up on the hook outside the dressing room door before leaning on the door frame, peeking in as much as she could without making it too obvious to anyone else around, "So you gonna invite me in?" she asked with a smirk.

Pretending to think about it for a moment, Max replied shaking her head. "Uh uh," Grinning at the fake wounded look. "You'll get to see later."

"Fine, keep your secrets, you tease." Chloe mockingly complained gathering up the unused shirts to return them.

Chuckling to herself Max returned to her focus on trying on clothes. Starting with the smaller sized jeans she pulled them on and found them to be much, much snugger, her soft pudge bulging through the rips across the mid-thigh before she even got them fastened. The button fly definitely made them easier than normal still to do up, but the top button was a lot tougher, needing her to suck in her gut as much as possible, stretching the material well after she let go the breath she was holding once it was fastened.

Her reflection showed just how absolutely tubby she looked with the tight waistband making her love handles bulge out and belly overhang. Grabbing a big handful of fat, she squeezed and jiggled it with a growing smile at thoughts of what might happen later when Chloe sees what she had planned with the tight clothing, even the red flannel she mentioned to the punk earlier was her older one that barely fit, let alone buttoned now.

Feeling herself getting a little turned on, she turned away from the mirror and focused on finishing trying on the shirts. Considering the looks, Max figured the butterfly one was nice but maybe not punk enough for the gig, although she decided she wanted to have it for something different to wear normally. Trying on the other shirt and looking at herself in the mirror again she imagined the red flannel over the top of it and decided that this was the one to go for. From the fit seemed Chloe had picked out the same size she wore normally which was to be expected. _'Hmm, I'll need to grab a smaller one without her noticing. Hopefully, she's still distracted over at the counter.'_

Quickly, or as quick as she was able to, she stripped off the new clothes and put her old ones back on, feeling that she had more room to breathe in these jeans for sure, Max quietly opened the door and spotted a head a blue hair over the top of the racks facing away from her. Gathering up the clothes, she snuck out of the dressing room and began to look around for where on earth Chloe had found the shirt.

Thankfully she didn't have to look too hard as she spotted the rack, which was on the way toward the counter anyway. Checking through the sizes, she found one which was a good bit smaller, which would definitely show off her belly more than normal, and picked it up, returning the other one at the same time. So with her plan now in motion and clothes sorted for tonight she re-joined her partner, her anticipation growing with each second.


	19. Birthday Treat

**Chapter 19 – Birthday Treat**

Returning to the hotel room Max let herself fall back on the bed, letting out a sigh of relief at getting off her feet after walking around all afternoon while Chloe dealt with the many bags from their earlier shopping spree. It had definitely been fun, but her poor feet weren't designed for walking so much with the extra weight and were currently complaining about the punishment they had been put through over the last 5 hours. That said, it's not like the pair hadn't stopped off for lunch and a few snacks along the way, for which the plump photographer was glad as she found herself getting hungrier quicker these days. Speaking of food, they were planning to grab a quick bite before the gig so they didn't have to worry about if the venue served anything besides drinks.

"Mmmm, now there's a sight I could get used to," Chloe followed up with a cheeky wolf whistle at her girlfriend lying on the bed, obviously enjoying seeing her gut peeking out from under her shirt which had ridden up when she'd stretched out.

Max giggled as she propped herself up on her elbows as much as she could, which caused her belly to bulge out further. Looking up at the tall punk, all lean and graceful in her motion as she sauntered toward the bed, Max bit her lip. Feeling more daring than normal with being away from home and with what she had planned for later she replied coyly "Is looking all you want to do?"

Warmth flooded her core as Chloe leaned over her, pressing her back down against the bed, their lips met, tongues tangling as the taller girl climbed on top. A contented but sensual moan escaped her lips as her partner's attention turned to nibbling at the sensitive spot near her collar bone as her hands roamed the large expanse of exposed midsection, squeezing gently as to point out just how many handfuls of fat had built up over the last year.

However, as much as it was enjoyable, neither of them felt the need to push it further, happy to just enjoy the intimacy of the moment without needing more from it.

Rolling off, Chloe pulled Max around with her so they could cuddle face to face, peppering kisses around her freckled face as they relaxed into each other for a few minutes before anything else broke through the moment they were having.

"Hmm, how long do we have before we need to get ready?" Max asked quietly, hoping that they didn't have to move too soon.

"Um…" Chloe muttered while rolling away a little to reach into her pocket for her phone, "it's only 4:30, plenty time before we need to be ready." Haphazardly tossing her phone on the dresser, and just about missing as it landed on the edge. "Did you bring your laptop? We could watch a movie or Netflix or something"

* * *

After passing the time watching a crappy sci-fi film and couple of episodes of old cartoons, time demanded they must make a move and start getting ready. Chloe went first as Max wanted some time to update her journal while she waited. It gave her a chance to organise her clothes for tonight, plus she was happy to get an opportunity to ogle her girlfriend as she exited the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel wrapped around her slender waist.

Finally stepping out of the shower, having taken a while to let the warmth calm her nerves, Max grabbed the hotel towel, which she swore was the fluffiest towel she'd ever used in her life. She was seriously considering asking if Chloe had enough space in her duffle bag to take it home with them it was that fluffy.

Feeling the butterflies flutter in her stomach once more Max took a deep breath and talked herself through the next step. _'Ok, shower done. Now time to get dressed,'_ Max thought, turning to look at the pile of clothes she had brought into the bathroom with her. The clothes she had bought earlier on. She quickly dried herself off, getting a good look at herself in the massive bathroom mirror.

Her expansion could not be denied, plump all over and a few small and light stretch marks were visible around her love handles. A far cry from how she had felt previously about her body, her new softness made her feel more womanly, plus the way Chloe talked her up and complimented her made her self-assured in her appearance now more than ever.

Firstly pulling on her underwear, it's was nothing too special as she didn't have much in the way of any fancy lingerie, but it was a nice matching set that she knew Chloe liked with how it was a little snug, emphasising how soft she was. Next came the jeans, they had been pretty tight when she'd tried them on earlier so she knew they would take a bit of effort to button fully, but it seemed that having had lunch earlier and quite a few other treats since she was a little more bloated as even getting the first buttons done felt like more of a struggle.

Sucking in her gut as much as she could, she tugged on both ends of the fabric, jumping up and down a bit to try and pull them up a bit further or stretch them enough, but after a couple of attempts failed to get the last button closed she had to let out the breath she was holding and let her belly spill out again. _'Damnit, I should have thought about this before, but no Max, you had to get the smallest ones your enormous ass would still fit into, didn't you?'_ she grumbled to herself and prepared to try again.

Taking a few deep breaths, she firmly gripped both sides, positioning them before using what little abdominal muscles she had to hold back the tide of flab once more and tugging with all her strength. _'Just… a little more, ugh,'_ she thought, as the button started to push through the hole. Spurring herself on, she took one last breath and held back her belly as much as was possible without straining herself and finally, after a bit of fiddling, the button slid into place securing the jeans around her well-developed waist.

With a massive sigh of relief, Max relaxed her gut letting it spill over the waistband. It was clear that she was getting a bit of an overhang now as the button was hidden just under the lower bulge of her belly. Now the struggle was over she could appreciate how much it helped bulge her belly out too, the waist band digging in a little as she bulged out all around.

Smiling to herself as she grabbed the t-shirt, she knew this would be ok as it was slightly stretchy material but would definitely not cover all of her. Over her head it went, making sure to get both arms through before trying to pull it down further. It fit over her chest without complaint, owing to her still not having that big a chest despite the rest of her growing a lot, but when it came to pulling it over her belly, this is when the fabric needed to stretch out. Tugging it down, it came most of the way to her waist before springing back up a touch to expose a nice thick strip of lower belly to the world.

The next item was the final touch for her outfit, one of the flannel shirts she had gotten for Christmas, although, that was quite a few pounds ago now despite being a bigger sizer than she had fit at the time of receipt. Pulling on the shirt, it seemed like it still fit ok across her back, however, it was clear the buttons at the lower half were going to struggle to meet.

Opting to leave the top two undone, she began fastening the rest getting a few done without issue but the third last one had needed a bit of forcing together. The last two though, there was no way they would meet and even if they did there was a good chance that they wouldn't last more than a few moments before popping off. For Max though, this was a plus as it added to the look she was going for and made it obvious just how much bigger she was now, all 188lbs of her.

Taking a moment to assess her appearance, Max rubbed the exposed hang of belly a little, enjoying how it felt to let it hang out like that. Happy with how the outfit fit, or rather didn't in the right way, she moved onto the final step.

She made fast work of finalising her light touch of pastel purple eyeshadow, light brown eyeliner, and faintly pink lip gloss, eschewing any further makeup as it just wasn't her style before taking a quick selfie for the scrapbook she had given Chloe at Christmas.

* * *

Opening the door quietly she took a deep breath to steady the butterflies in her stomach as she stepped back into the room. Her girlfriend was relaxing on the bed, her face buried in whatever addictive phone game she was currently obsessed with, seemingly oblivious to the fact the shower had stopped a few minutes ago.

Not quite the way Max pictured things going as she tried to think of the best way to get the punks attention, however, there was no need as a moment or two later a groan of frustration came from the girl on the bed as she had lost her last life on the level she'd been stuck on most of the week and the phone was unceremoniously tossed across the bed for a second time that day, this time managing to fall to the floor.

Max giggled as she watched the taller girl quickly scramble after it swearing as she grabbed the poor mistreated device off the carpet before standing back up and looking at where the giggle had come from.

Words that had been about to escape the punk suddenly faded from her mind as she took in the sight before her. Her jaw fallen open as she struggled to regain any higher brain function, again fumbling with her phone as she didn't quite know how to control her body right now.

Max blushed hard, she didn't quite know what to say or do herself with how strongly Chloe was reacting, she'd never quite see the punk lost for words or quite so lost for functional brain synapses before.

"Holy shit..." Was the first semblance of words that formed once Chloe recovered a little. She moved unknowingly closer, the shocked look being replaced with desire as the punk managed to process what she was seeing.

Closing the gap herself, Max stepped into the taller girl's personal space, going up on her tiptoes she brought their lips together, gently encouraging the punk to respond. After a moment she felt Chloe press herself into the kiss as her hands went to hold onto her overflowing love handles pulling her in closer. With hands still roaming Chloe did eventually pull back so they could both catch their breath, but only to groan "Fuck the show," before beginning to nibble along Max's neckline, "wanna fuck you right now instead."

"Not that easy, you'll need to buy me dinner first," Max managed to reply, sounding confident despite the maelstrom of butterflies in her stomach which itself was in her throat right now, along with how quickly Chloe was able to hit all the right spots to turn her on.

* * *

Finally making it out to the streets of Portland, they narrowly avoided being caught making out in the elevator, although, with how Max had to readjust her shirt and how red-faced she was, the newcomer to the lift was probably well aware of what they had interrupted.

As they made their way down the road, Max felt more than a little self-conscious compared to how she had felt in the hotel room, but Chloe's reaction had been worth it no matter what. Especially since the punk couldn't keep her hands off her, always reaching out to stroke the exposed bit of lower belly, or squeeze a love handle as they walk cuddled in close to each other.

Dinner turned out a be a buffet place to Max's surprise but then again, she shouldn't be that surprised considering Chloe had mentioned wanting to take her to one the other day when they had been organising their trip. Her eyes bulged out when she saw just how much the place had to offer as her appetite demanded to be satisfied.

Several plates piled high were brought back on her first trip around, even Chloe decided to get her money worth as she put it with her own stacked plate. A few more trips round to fill up her plates had her beginning to get full but she still wanted dessert.

"You gonna get some cheesecake?" Chloe asked noticing her girlfriend had finished with her last plate and hadn't moved to get more.

Max nodded, humming appreciatively in response as she rubbed her belly, feeling just how swollen she'd gotten so far, seemingly forgetting for a moment that she was in public.

It was at that point that Chloe got up and leaned in behind her to whisper in her ear, only loud enough for Max to just hear. "Such a greedy girl," she started, adding in a gravely tone as she lightly pinched Max's love handle, "just think about how much fatter all this is gonna make you," before slipping away into the lines of people around the buffet tables.

Feeling her face flush Max squirmed in her seat, several parts aroused as much as embarrassed at how she must look having stuffed her face with her gut on show as much as it was tonight. The shooting sparks of pleasure ran through her as she thought about what Chloe had said, about how she was still growing despite having gained 78lbs already and how here she was, bulging out of clothes several sizes bigger than she'd ever worn in her life as she kept on stuffing herself more and more every day.

* * *

As they exited the restaurant Max breathed in as deeply as was still possible with how full her belly was. She wasn't entirely sure if she'd be able to make it the rest of the night without something giving out, like a seam or a button as the fabric creaked and groaned, digging in around under her enormously round gut. Her shirt hadn't covered her fully earlier but covered even less now as she half walked, half waddled down the road her gut so full it was making her lean back to counter it's pull.

Thankfully they didn't have too far to go, and the show didn't start for an hour so they'd have plenty of time to sit so Max's stomach would settle once they arrived, but a few streets before they got there, Chloe took a hold of her hand tugged her to the side and into an alley. As alleys went it was fairly clean but a little secluded which was clearly what Chloe had been looking for as she promptly guided Max against the wall, and leaned in kissing her soundly.

Feeling ticklish sensations from her soft underbelly, Max giggled into the kisses as her hands went up encircling the taller girls neck pulling her even closer. For a moment or two, they gave into the need to feel one another, hands roaming all over.

"Mmmm, you feel so soft, so fat," Chloe groaned into her ear, "You just keep on growing don't you, babe?"

Max could only reply with a moan as the pleasure washed over her.

"All that food, you've gotten so greedy." Chloe continued, "and don't think I don't know what you're doing with those clothes tonight."

Breathily Max responded, "I don't know what you're talking about." Trying to play coy but it didn't fool the punk for a moment.

"Uh-huh, such a fuckin' tease aren't you?" Chloe carried on in a husky voice, her hands now reaching to unbutton Max's extremely tight jeans. However, Max's hand came down to pause her momentarily.

"If you unbutton them, I might not be able to get them done up again…" Max bit her bottom lip, looking shyer than she had a moment ago, as much as she had been more confident part of her still worried about how Chloe would take something like that.

But worry she shouldn't as Chloe smirked, roguish, charming and reassuring all at the same time, the punk replied "Seriously, dude, don't worry about that. You look hella hot right now tonight. I want to show you just what you make me want to do to you." Kissing the shorter girl gently on the forehead, which had become a comforting signal between them, Chloe continued poking her finger into the soft bulge of belly, "Besides I'm looking forward to you being too fat to even get them over your ass soon enough, babe."

With that, Max felt the last bit of worry leave her as she guided Chloe's hands back to her jean's buttons, giving her the go ahead. The passion quickly built again, lips and tongues coming together, although neither trying to take control as they just fell into sync with each other.

The first button was difficult, but with Chloe's stronger hands she was able to wrestle it free, the second one was fairly tough as well after it took on the strain of holding back Max's gut all by itself. After undoing them all, her belly spilling forward there certainly wasn't much room left still for Chloe to slide her hand into, which she took great pleasure in pointing out.

It didn't take long for Chloe to hit all the right notes, both physically and with what she was whispering to the plump and swollen girlfriend, as Max rode the wave of pleasure that washed over her.

Breathing heavily, as she stood them, held up by her partner as her legs went to jelly for a moment, Max blushed hard. She couldn't quite believe she and Chloe had done that where they were but she felt perversely proud of the fact she had gotten such a reaction from her girlfriend, only trouble was now, trying to fasten these buttons so they could make it to the show on time.


	20. Busy Days

**Chapter 20 – Busy Days**

Max sighed as she closed the door of her dorm room behind her, it had been a long day out of a long week of several. A few of her classes had various portfolios and end of year pieces due for initial submission, but the most important to her was her Photography project.

The requirements of the project were quite loosely defined as to give the students creative freedom to work with whatever styles or themes they wished, which had initially made it hard for Max to narrow down what she wanted to do. However, she had finally agreed with her teacher what her submission would be and had been working tirelessly on it for the last few weeks. Unfortunately, this had meant she hadn't had much time to spend with her girlfriend since coming back from their trip to Portland.

A blush covered her cheeks again as she remembered what they had gotten up to while they were there, being anonymous in a larger city had made her braver than she would ever be back home in Arcadia Bay.

* * *

 _14 March 2014_

 _Being in Portland was amazing!_

 _The band, the shops, and the people were so different from the quiet town Arcadia Bay has always been. I mean, I know Seattle is even bigger still, but I don't think I was in a place to appreciate that at the time, but seeing Chloe enjoying the city instead of this sleepy fishing town helped me see that sort of life with new eyes. She really revelled in the nightlife and events going on while we were there._

 _To be honest I think it's made her even more determined to move from here once I'm done with Blackwell. She's managed to get into the accelerated program so she can finish her online classes at the same time I finish my exams. (I'm so proud of you, Chlo!) and she's even taken on more hours at the garage to save money so we can get a place together once I know where I'm going to college. (I should really make a decision soon, but…)_

 _But that's not what you want to hear about is it, journal?_

 _Ok, ok, that first night was… Wowsers…_

 _The look on Chloe's face when I stepped out in those clothes was what I had hoped for, but I hadn't expected just how much she enjoyed seeing me like that until we got to that alley._

 _Oh Dog, I don't think I've ever even thought about doing something like that but in the moment, it felt so good. I still can't believe we did that, or that we didn't get caught considering how close we were to the venue. Not to mention that I couldn't rebutton my jeans fully when we eventually got to the gig._

 _I took plenty of photos of our trip, for both albums, since a few of them are for mine and Chloe's eyes only, especially the ones I took with her when we got back to the hotel. (Definitely don't want to mix those two up if anyone asks to see photos from our trip. I think I'd die of embarrassment.)_

 _Speaking of embarrassment, Chloe took great delight in how red my face went when she dragged me into that sex shop. I mean it's not like I'm not willing to be open-minded, but I wasn't expecting that when I walked through the door of the shop that I'd be face to face with a display showing things that shouldn't be that sort of size, like, ever… at least if you don't want to be in pain._

 _After I got over my initial shock, Chloe gave me a minute to absorb everything before bringing up that she wanted to see if I was up for trying out some things and took me around to the section with harnesses and some more, uh… regular sized equipment._

 _Of course, she wanted the rainbow one… (*eye roll*, so predictable ;P)_

 _We haven't used it yet, but I am curious._

* * *

Smiling at the memories of the trip Max skimmed over the next few entries, the one directly following mentioned her weigh in after returning from the trip showing she had reached 190lbs by the end of the trip, and thoughts about whether she should wait until she was finished with school to gain any more or not. Nothing concretely decided but it turned out that due to being so busy and not seeing Chloe that much she hadn't put on any more weight since then, and was actually down to 184lbs last time she had checked. Not that this was a huge deal since she was still pretty damn chubby regardless as Chloe had pointed out to her.

The rest were filled with various worries about her workload and classes but nothing beyond the usual stresses of academia. Turning the pages until she reached the next blank entry, Max wrote today's day and began detailing her thoughts once more.

* * *

 _20 May 2014_

 _Ugh…_

 _Can it just be summer already? As much as it's been fun working on this project for Photography and I've finally submitted my first section for the portfolio, my anxiety has been making itself present a lot more. Chloe keeps trying to reassure me that I can do it, that my work is good enough, and I love her for that, but sometimes my brain just doesn't want to listen to reason :(._

 _At least I only have a few more pieces of work to complete before it's study time for my exams and I'll be free after those._

 _It's not just my exams coming up soon though, Chloe mentioned she has the last of her exams just before mines start. She's putting on a face of chill, and she's always been able to get good grades when she puts in the effort, but I know she's stressed too. I wish I could be there for her more, but my own anxiety gets in the way sometimes and she tries to distract me from it whenever I do bring up the topic._

 _When we're done I think another little road trip would be a good idea. Just to blow off some steam so both of us can forget about school and have fun together before we have to be proper sensible adults come fall._

* * *

Rolling her neck to relieve some strain, Max put her pen down and relaxed back into the chair, her hand absentmindedly rubbing her belly as she wondered what to do for the evening. She didn't have to run around over town taking photos anymore and Chloe was attending an evening lecture in the next town.

She had downloaded a few films that had been recommended to her that she knew Chloe wouldn't be able to sit through, pretentious wank was her exact words when told the plot outline, so maybe a trip to the canteen was in order to get dinner and a pile of snacks before watching was in order.


	21. End of Exam Celebration

**Chapter 21 – End of Exam Celebration**

Rushing back as fast as she could, her gait having developed a little bit of a waddle due to her much thicker thighs, Max felt a combination of relief and anxiety creeping in. Her exams were finally done, over, finished, completed, or whatever other way you wanted to say it, but the main thing was she was free from the stress of the last few months of hard work. Now the only stress was waiting on her results to see if she had done enough.

It seemed the celebrations of this new-found freedom were already underway by her classmates as several of them ran past throwing their books and cram sheets out all over the place, shouting loudly and frantically planning a massive blow out party asap. As much as she was caught up in their enthusiasm Max's immediate plans were to return to her dorm and get ready to go out for dinner with her girlfriend as she hadn't seen her all week due to cramming for the exams.

The plan in Max's head was get to her room, drop off her school stuff, get changed, and meet Chloe out front once she had finished her shift (which was in about 30 minutes), however, as she approached her room, she could hear music from within. _'Huh, that's odd, did I leave my stereo on?'_ Max thought, although as she got a bit closer, she could hear someone singing along with it too. A grin took over her face as she recognised the voice of her girlfriend rocking out.

As she cracked open the door, she saw the blue hair punk was jumping about pretending to play guitar while enthusiastically singing along, completely oblivious to Max's return. Max stood and watched for a moment before a giggle escaped her causing Chloe to immediately spin around a slight blush on her face from being caught, but soon forgotten as she quickly hopped over, wrapping the chubby photographer up in her arms.

"There's my big girl." Chloe started as she gently squeezed her girlfriend against her. "Got away early when I finished my last job and thought I'd come surprise you."

Max snuggled into the embrace, appreciating the surprise, as a sense of peace washed over her as she took in the faint lingering scent of motor oil, cigarettes and the cheap men's deodorant Chloe usually wore.

"How does it feel to be done with this place?" Chloe asked as they eventually pulled apart.

Max thought for a moment, shaking her head a bit as she replied, "Not quite done, I still have to get my results and deal with some of the graduation requirements."

"Yeah, fuck that, dude," Chloe scoffed, amused at Max's reluctance to feel like she was finished, but wanting to help her realise that there was nothing left to worry about, "You're as good as done, so it's time to celebrate!"

Feeling Chloe's infectious grin spreading, Max conceded. "Ok, ok. Just don't get me in trouble before I get my diploma at least."

"Hmmm, maybe…" The punk teased.

Max knew she never would but occasionally reigning her in was a good idea. "Besides, you promised me dinner tonight. So, no wild pranks or anything until after that."

"All right, I promise to feed that greedy belly of yours first before we get up to mischief, Scouts honour," Came the slightly sarcastic reply, followed by three-finger salute.

"You weren't in the Scouts, it was the Brownies, and you got kicked out remember?" Max reminded her. "But, yes, food first. I'm seriously hungry today." Rubbing her midriff as she salivated thinking about what she wanted to go for.

Picking the perfect moment yet again, her stomach chose that moment to rumble loud.

Chloe took the opportunity to reach out and place her hands on the exposed underhang of belly that was currently exposed by her too-small t-shirt, caressing the soft mound. "Mmmm, sounds like we need to get you fed soon," leaning in close to Max's ear, "otherwise you might eat me first."

If the word choice hadn't already done it, the tone she used made certain implications clear to Max. Although her face flushed she was too excited from being done with exams to let her normal shyness stop her from replying as she giggled flirtatiously, "You've never complained about that before have you?"

Taking advantage of how effectively that stopped Chloe's mind from working for a moment, Max escaped her grasp and made her way over to the dresser to grab a change of clothes. "I need to change out these first and then we can go out."

Chloe had snapped out of her stupor and replied, "How about wearing that shirt from when we went to Portland again?"

"The butterfly one?" Max clarified as she rummaged through her wardrobe for it.

"Yeah, it looked really good on you." The punk confirmed, moving in to hug Max from behind, again her hands finding the soft underhang and feeling Max sink into her. "I think tonight is a perfect time to wear it. Let this bigger belly show."

Max felt herself getting warmer between her legs, both in response to the comment and remembering how it felt to show so much of herself off like that, and how it felt to have Chloe's hands on her. Although a small part of her brain quietly asked why Chloe had said bigger belly, it's not like she Chloe had been feeding her much recently with how busy they both had been. But before that thought was fully formed, Chloe expertly distracted her by nibbling at her pulse point and squeezing a handful of that extremely wide middle. "Mmmm, now, go get ready before _I_ decide dinner is you."

With that Max snapped out of her own daze, quickly grabbed her shower supplies and fresh clothes, not thinking too much more about anything other than getting ready as quickly as possible.

* * *

Dinner had turned out to be at a local Chinese place, nothing fancy since neither was exactly flush with money for fine dining establishments, even if they existed in Arcadia bay in the first place, but it was decent enough and the portions were plentiful much to the pair's delight.

Max's appetite was in full swing as she ordered enough to feed at least two people, all with rice and prawn crackers on the side. While Chloe, although someone who enjoyed her food despite her figure not showing as much as an extra pound on her lean muscle, went with a pretty simple chicken chow mein.

Max could feel herself getting fuller, but definitely wasn't struggling to put away all of the food she had ordered, she hadn't even needed much in the way of encouragement as she rapidly devoured what was in front of her in between conversation about their plans for summer and beyond. Plans for days at the beach and a couple more road trips before they had to make arrangements for Max's college start date were loosely laid out, mainly depending on Chloe getting time from work as she was now full time with the garage and still had her own last exam to finish up too.

Leaning back in her chair after finishing the last mouthful, Max sighed happily. Her belly satisfied for the just now and simply enjoying the moment as she gazed into Chloe's eyes across the table. The punk reached over to hold her hand gently, her thumb grazing softly over Max's knuckles, as they sat in companionable quiet, letting the moment be until it passed.

* * *

It wasn't long until they decided to leave the restaurant and head back to Chloe's, although they had discussed Max moving in when the dorms closed at the end of term, so maybe she should start thinking of it as theirs, even if it was only for the summer months til they sorted out an apartment near where she would be attending college. But that was a thought for another day as they still needed to get Joyce to agree to it too.

Stopping off at the nearest supermarket on the way home, Chloe made sure to pick up a few more treats while Max made a beeline for her favourite dessert in the chilled section before waddling back to the tills to meet back up with her girlfriend. The drive home was filled with chatter but definitely leaned toward Max drooling over the treats, as her hunger returned again. Unable to stop herself she began tucking into one of the Danish pastries as they pulled into the driveway. Finally making it inside she found that the house was quiet, with Joyce and David nowhere to be seen.

"Managed to convince Joyce to take Sgt Pepper away for a night, so we got the place to ourselves," Chloe explained seeing the inquiring expression on the photographer's face as she looked around the living room. Adding in a whisper as she brushed past, taking the opportunity to rub a hand over the exposed underbelly again. "Means I can make you scream as much as I want."

As much as earlier she had been able to overcome her deer in the headlights reaction in order to respond in kind, Max found herself blushing hard. For all her experiences over the last year, sometimes her shyness about talking about sex so directly still found its way to the surface.

"C'mon, lets head upstairs," Chloe prompted having acquired a few supplies from the kitchen, placing her free arm around Max's shoulders and guiding her toward the hallway. "Get comfortable and relax, while I take care of you."

Snuggling into each other they made their way to the stairs, only separating to climb them and enter the doorway before collapsing on the bed together. Max finding herself on top of the punk as they kissed. She knew Chloe liked having her weight on top whenever Max wasn't too full that it was uncomfortable, so knew the punk wouldn't mind her resting her belly on her as she leaned down, having her flab squish between them, Chloe's hands all over her.

But not long after they began, Chloe rolled them over, lifting herself up onto her knees. Her finger running down the mound of belly on display.

"Hmm, why don't we get you out of those tight jeans and more comfortable?" She asked as her fingers reached the strained button, awaiting a nod from her girlfriend before she nimbly released the button from the hole, enjoying the sight of a surge of fat pushing both sides of the fabric apart as the zipper came down.

Helping to remove the tight jeans Chloe stood up from the bed and removed her own skinny jeans and loose button shirt revealing she had forgone wearing a bra at all, wearing only her form-hugging boxer briefs.

Making sure to grab the bag of deserts and snacks she made up a plate full of cakes and pastries before rejoining her chubby girlfriend, watching as she removed her shirt letting her belly spill out freely and giving her an affectionate rub across her expansive middle.

While she was a little bloated from dinner, Max definitely felt like she had more room in her stretched stomach for the plateful presented to her, her mouth watering when she saw the hefty slice of caramel topped cheesecake that had been handed to her.

"Plenty more where that came from if you're feeling greedy tonight," the punk teased as she saw Max wasting little time in getting started on those tasty but oh so fattening treats.

"You promise?" Max teased back enjoying the playful encouragement, taking another large mouthful of some chocolate-filled pastry before finishing it and grabbing another.

"Oh, yeah, there's more than enough for you, babe," Chloe confirmed, gently caressing her girlfriend's belly as she continued to eat. Knowing how Max responded to certain names, she added in a low whisper into her ear, "After all, a fat girl like you needs to be filled up properly, don't you?"

That in combination with the light touch of the punk's fingertips on her swollen belly made her shiver as a surge of arousal went through her. She found herself compelled to eat faster, to take bigger bites, to really stuff herself, moaning with pleasure at the tastes of all of those calorific treats, feeling her belly swell up even more with every mouthful.

* * *

The first plate done and another piled high plate was promptly handed to her, Max continued to eat while Chloe helped relax her by rubbing her gut just firmly but gently enough to ease any possible discomfort from being so full.

She managed to make it through the second plate although her pace had slowed down as the food weighed heavy in her stomach. The third plate was obviously a struggle as she had to pause partway through, several cupcakes and the last slice of cheesecake remaining.

"Mmm I'm so full right now," Max muttered, leaning back and breathing heavily, briefly closing her eyes "need, uh… a moment…"

Chloe smirked at the sight of her partner laying there, stuffed and swollen and straining to handle all that food. "You know what, babe?" Chloe asked, getting a slow shake of the head in answer, before replying in a gravelly tone, "You look hella fucking sexy right now."

Max found herself involuntarily blushing once more, she loved hearing those sorts of comments but still wasn't used to them. Another wave of arousal went through her at the sight of the look of desire on the punk's face when she opened her eyes.

"I mean it," Chloe continued, "you're getting so big and tubby, so greedy too," hands roaming over the expanded belly of her partner, giving a firm squeeze to her plump love handles eliciting a groan as she jiggled the handful of fat there. "Just look at all this belly, mmmm"

Picking up the plate that Max had put down she handed it back to the tubby photographer, giving her a quick kiss on the lips "Now finish this like a good girl and I'll get ready to show you just how much you're turning me on."

With that, Chloe leapt off the bed as Max frowned slightly in confusion while fighting the urge to touch herself as she continued to stuff her belly with the last of the cupcakes. It was then she realised what Chloe was talking about as she spotted the box containing the toy they had bought a few months ago sitting on the dresser, which the punk was now standing in front of.

They had talked about trying it and even though Max wasn't sure they needed it to enjoy themselves she was curious and wanted to try it just to see how it felt. Now it made sense why Chloe had arranged for Joyce and David to be gone for the night.

The slight blush from earlier became even more prominent as the cogs fell into place, a spoonful of cake halting a few centimetres from her mouth as she watched Chloe slip the harness up her long legs fastening it into place with ease, it was clear she had tried it on a few times before at least since it barely needed any adjusting. Max licked her lips at the thought of what was about to happen and made quick work of the last piece of cake, moaning in pleasure as the final mouthful went down.

Her hips swaying with a casual but graceful stride, Chloe brought the box containing the rainbow coloured dildo over, perching on the edge of the bed and climbed up beside her taking the now empty plate and placing it out of the way.

"You still wanting to try this?" the punk asked, it was obvious she hoped the answer was yes even if she wasn't trying to pressure her girlfriend into it. "If you don't it's ok, you don't need to say yes right now, and we can stop any time if you do say yes-" She continued rambling on.

"Chloe, I want to, alright?" Max interrupted, reaching out to take one of the punk's hands bringing it to her chest and placing it over her heart. "I want to." She smiled softly are her partner, the caring side of the punk making her feel gooey inside.

This had the effect reassuring the punk that she wasn't was pushing Max to do something she was uncomfortable with, allowing her to turn her attention back to making her girlfriend feel good. Placing the box to the side for the moment, she lay down beside Max, pulling her much plumper body into her arms as the pair enjoyed the intimacy of the moment, kissing and touching all over, one of the final pieces of clothing being peeled off as Chloe helped Max to remove her bra which was definitely getting to be too small now if the faint reddish marks were anything to go.

At a certain point, Chloe took things further by pushing Max over onto her back, kissing her way down her neck, over her breasts and the mound of belly before arriving between her legs. Wanting to make sure Max was as ready as possible Chloe took the time to tease and torment her. Kissing and gently nipping her inner thighs to begin with, before pulling off the now much tighter underwear. The smell and taste of her arousal making her moan as she began to use her lips and tongue to great effect.

Hearing the noises Max was making in response told her she was having the right effect, however, this was only the warm-up. Pulling away, much to Max's initial disappointment, in order to grab the toy, she made sure to appropriately fix it in place and secured the harness more snugly around her hips.

For Max this was the first time she had seen Chloe wearing the harness in person, the punk had sent a few photos and of course she had a good look at it when they had brought it back to the hotel room but this was a little bit different.

Chloe knew she shouldn't rush things and simply let Max take in the image of her lying there and process things as she sometimes needed that extra few moments to think about things before taking action, but she figured a little helping hand couldn't hurt on this occasion. Reaching out she took one of Max's in her own and moved them toward the shaft encouraging her to touch it.

"It's warmer than I thought it would be," Max murmured, she had been expecting the material to be chill to the touch, but it was at least room temperature.

"Yeah, it's supposed to feel like real skin," Chloe reassured, "although not sure I agree it does, not completely anyway." She had some experience with the real thing from her younger years before she settled into who she was, but that wasn't something she wanted to think about right now exactly, despite the comment. Focusing her attention back on the plump girl in front of her she leaned forward, capturing Max's lips with her own as she gently but firmly wrapped her hand over the other girl's around the shaft.

The motion that happened when Max reacted pressed the base of the toy into her, which due to how it was positioned rubbed on her own centre and caused her to moan into the kiss. Moving back on top, she lowered herself down and continued with the kiss. Both of them enjoying the intimacy as Max relaxed into her while feeling the toy between them. Considering how wound up she had been before it didn't take long for Max to become putty in her hands once more as she manoeuvred herself so this time she was completely between Max's legs, her chubby thighs pushed apart to allow the punk to get in the right position, raising herself up so she could look at her girlfriend.

Knowing that the punk was looking for Max's approval to go ahead, the photographer nodded, smiling lovingly up at her lover, lightly scratching her nails over the abs of the much leaner woman as she shyly responded to the unspoken question, "Just go slow ok?"

"Of course," the punk reassured, leaning down to give her a quick kiss on the forehead. "Just tell me if you want me to slow down or stop for any reason, ok? You're in control."

With both of them on the same page about what was about to happen, Chloe took a moment to make sure she covered the entire length of the toy in a generous coating of lube, not wanting to risk Max's comfort if she wasn't wet enough herself, although, she probably didn't need to actually worry about that tonight given how wet the photographer was already.

She started off slow, almost teasing Max with the idea of what was to come rather than doing so until Max groaned, her need clear in her tone, "stop teasing me", at which point she slowly pushed forward, taking her time letting Max adjust to the feeling of having something much larger than her fingers inside for the first time.


	22. Morning After Surprises

**Chapter 22 – Morning After Surprises**

The morning light filtered through the ragged American flag pinned to the frame of the side window, casting beams of red and white across the floor. The warm light and the warmth of Chloe behind made it a difficult decision for Max as to whether she should get up or not. Content to lay there for a moment or two longer she thought back to the events of last night. How good it felt having Chloe feeding her, then taking care of her every desire as her belly strained from how full she had been.

In fact, thinking about it, Chloe had been extra attentive to her belly all evening since she had picked her up, touching her, feeding her, teasing her. Her words making it clear she had thought that Max had gotten bigger, despite the fact they hadn't spent that much time together enjoying this activity due to Max's exams.

Feeling the cobwebs clearing from her brain as she contemplated this thought, Max pulled back the covers and looked down at the expansive mound of flab that her belly was now. Running a hand over it, she knew some of this was due to being bloated from last night still but she couldn't deny that it looked rounder than before.

Quietly slipping out of bed, she made her way over to the mirror, forgoing putting on any clothes as she passed the discarded underwear and bra in her path. It wasn't without a little surprise that she cast an examining eye over her reflection and took in the image before her.

The first thing that she noticed was just how much plumper she looked, every part of her fatter and more filled out than she could recall seeing before. Her breasts had grown too as she felt them fill up more than a handful now, thinking back how they seemed to overspill the cups of her bra last night. Even her arms and thighs looked puffed up, not to mention the substantial double chin she now had that you could see from any angle making her face round and chubby.

Turning to the side revealed even more growth as her belly looked to bulge out even further but had also started to hang down lower even when not forced to by her too tight clothes. She couldn't deny it, she was fat, no, she was obese looking now. It's no wonder her jeans had been so uncomfortable to wear recently.

While she was distracted and caught up in her shock at how enormous she was looking now, Chloe had been disturbed from her slumber and slipped over to Max, embracing her from behind with her long toned arms wrapping around her wide round middle.

"Hmm, you ok babe?" Chloe asked in a quiet hum as she softly kissed the sensitive part behind Max's ear. Her hands gently rubbing and pinching the soft rolls of the fatter girl's belly and love handles.

Relaxing into the hold, Max nodded and sighed, "Yeah, I'm ok. Just a little surprised. I didn't think I'd gotten so big, I mean I wasn't even trying to eat so much recently. I just…"

"Well, you've definitely gotten fatter," Chloe agreed, her hand moving to lightly jiggle the expanse of flab in her grasp. "I mean you've been hanging out of your t-shirts the last few times I've seen you."

Max blushed as she realised how she must have looked to everyone if her growth was so obvious to make her shirts barely cover her up. "I must have been snacking a lot more." She explained, "I was stressed about my exams and it made me feel better to eat while I studied. But I didn't think I'd eaten that much…"

"Such a greedy girl," Chloe's voice dropped into a gravelly tone as she moved closer to the brunette's ear, softly squeezing a thick roll of belly as she spoke, "It's been so hot seeing you grow so quickly. If that's you not even trying, I can't wait to see how big you get over the summer, babe."

Max groaned at the thought of growing even bigger and barely being able to control how fast she put on the weight especially since it's clear she's grown so much already. But before she can get into that particular fantasy in her mind, she felt Chloe move away from her, the cool air on her back from where Chloe had been in contact making her shiver slightly.

"I bet you're even heavier than you think you are," Chloe continued to tease as she grabbed the scale from the corner of the room placing it down in front of the mirror. "C'mon fat girl, let's see the number."

Max felt her heart thump faster and harder in anticipation and a little fear as to just how high the number would be this time. She had been 184lbs last time she had checked but that was well over a month ago. And like she had said, despite not thinking she was eating much, she was snacking constantly on unhealthy junk food and sitting at her desk all day, so it had all turned to fat.

Slowly she placed a foot on the scale, stepping up and bringing the full heft of her weight onto the platform, the loud clunking seeming louder than she remembered. Standing still she held her breath waiting for the needle to settle as it blew past the previous 184lbs, not stopping at her previous high of 188lbs either but marching right past those to land on the final result, the heaviest Max had ever been in her life.

"Damn, girl, 204lbs," Chloe exclaimed from beside the extremely tubby brunette, her excitement at seeing the results evident. "That's crazy! You're nearly a hundred pounds heavier than you were last year!"

Max could only nod dumbly in agreement as she stared down at the number, having to peer over the bulge of belly in her way. _'I can't believe I'm over 200lbs already? This is getting out of control, but I don't want to stop, not with how good it feels and how Chloe's enjoying this. She's right too, I'm nearly 100lbs heavier, and double my original weight isn't too far away either… Maybe I could aim for that and then see about slowing down?'_

"I, um, never thought I'd get this big so fast…" Max started to think out loud, however, turning to face her girlfriend, Max looked up at her, smiling stupidly as she couldn't help but return the infectious grin on the punk's face. Adding jokingly "I kinda blame you for it."

Chloe chuckled hoarsely and leaned in capturing the shorter girls' lips in a passionate kiss, "Mmm, I'm happy to take that blame, I love how much you've blimped up for me, but you've gotta admit you've been just a little greedy too. Doesn't take much encouragement for you to eat so much," She teased in return, poking the soft belly between them, "all of this fat, isn't just because of me, babe, is it?"

Max felt her face flush red again, she couldn't deny that, she had become a lot greedier as she let her appetite run rampant. Giving in to her desire, which often meant having a full and swollen belly would only have the one result, but Chloe's influence certainly helped bring that to the surface and enable her greed to flourish.

"I can't help it, everything tastes so good," Max moaned in reply eliciting a further chuckle from the punk. Admitting to the fact she can't control herself when it comes to food sent a flood of embarrassment and arousal through her system.

Obviously taking advantage of that, Chloe leaned in again making sure to slowly guide Max up against the wall so she could press herself against the short girls fattened up form. Her hands sinking into soft layers of puffed up fat.

"Such a porker now aren't you?" she asked but not allowing Max time to respond before she once more captured the photographer's lips, this time the kiss was rougher but still loving, clearly intent on satisfying the need in the way Max's body responded to the touch.

Barely separating for air in between kisses, the pair continued to let the feelings being stirred rise up. And although still a little tender from last night, it wasn't long before the need for this to become more was felt. It was Chloe who escalated first, her hand moving from where it had been rubbing an expanse of flab to trail down the flabby middle of the shorter girl to the line where her underwear would normally have been.

Finding her access unimpeded given Max had not gotten dressed yet, Chloe could feel just how wet the plump brunette was already and teased her with soft touches around the sensitive area.

"Oh, god," Max groaned as she shivered at the touch. She bit down on her lip to try and control her immediate reaction and hold on. "Chloe… Don't tease me."

Knowing she had Max exactly where she wanted her, Chloe took the opportunity to torment her even further. A single finger slipping along the warm opening as she elicited the response she wanted.

"Tell me you need more," Chloe urged her, "Tell me you need me to make you fatter."

"I need... mmmm, Chloe," Max responded as best she could with how well Chloe was disrupting her ability to think clearly. "Don't stop…"

"You've gotten so big," the punk continued, another finger joining the first as she carried on teasing, "so out of shape that you've started waddling already."

It was true, Max had developed a bit of a waddle now with her thighs getting thicker, and it certainly hadn't escaped Chloe's notice it seemed.

Max could barely formulate a thought with the pleasure running through her, between the feeling of Chloe's fingers and how turned on she was from what Chloe was saying, but despite that she managed to moan out, "Need more… need you, oh dog, Chlo…"

"That's right fat girl." Chloe purred, "Now cum for me and I'll make sure you keep on growing."


End file.
